


Labyrinthine

by merrythoughts, ReallyMissCoffee



Series: Concupiscent [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Derek is Derek, Established Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Season/Series 03, Rimming, Stiles and Derek Getting Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrythoughts/pseuds/merrythoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyMissCoffee/pseuds/ReallyMissCoffee
Summary: Peter had seemed okay with everything last night, but did Peter really have a choice? Desperate times, desperate measures and all. Actually, more like desperate Stiles, complicated situation. Stiles thinks it's important to check-in. Even if Stiles knows Peter is resilient and usually all nonchalant about a great many things, Peter is still kind of human and sometimes Stiles needs to remind himself of that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so maybe we just wrote this first chapter in a few days and here begins the process of delving into poly! We hope you like it. 
> 
> Highly recommended to read part 1 of this series first.
> 
> Rating will go up bc of course it'll go up. We love smut.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : This is another merrythoughts & ReallyMissCoffee production. In case you don't know us, just a heads up: this is written first and foremost as an alternating roleplay between us which doesn't necessarily translate smoothly into an easily digestible or traditional fic format. At times we can be pretentious, repetitive and annoyingly wordy, but we're not going to change so please forgo any "constructive criticism" regarding the format. We are choosing to share our work and if you like it, you like it, if not, press the back button and try something else as we have no interest in attempting to fic-ify our stories.
> 
> Stiles written by Merry ([tumblr](http://merrythought.tumblr.com)) | Derek & Peter written by ReallyMissCoffee ([tumblr](http://reallymisscoffee.tumblr.com))
> 
>  ** _Labyrinthine_** ; adj. 1. Of, relating to, or resembling a labyrinth. 2. Complicated; tortuous

When Stiles wakes the next morning, he can't remember what had happened _after_. You know, after he got double dicked by Peter _and_ Derek because of witches and some weird flower by the Nemeton. It's still a bit of a blur. Okay, it's a major blur. But he's alive and not some sex fiend anymore! That's what's really important.

Right now Stiles knows he's in bed with Peter. Groggily, he blinks and yes, Peter is still there next him. Despite Peter's eyes being closed, Peter's awake too. Stiles can tell because Peter will lie far too still, his breathing so controlled. It's like Peter is trying to afford him some privacy to gaze upon his beauty in peace. Or something. Stiles has never asked. It's just a thing that Peter does sometimes, letting Stiles be the one to say or do the first thing.

Peter must have dressed him after? God, that's kind of embarrassing if Derek watched Peter dress him like some limp come-guzzling ragdoll. Speaking of jizz, Stiles doesn't feel dirty. Had he had a shower or a bath? Probably. One of the two. Stiles blinks and takes a deeper breath. He shifts over, trying to get closer to Peter, but a very telling spike of discomfort radiates from the sudden movement and Stiles stops. 

Right. Lots of fingering. And then Derek fucked him. And then he'd had Derek's dick along with Peter's fingers. And then both cocks inside of him, _both_ fucking him. Yeah, that's something he should be feeling the next day.

His show of discomfort has Peter's eyes opening in a hurry. "'m fine, 'm fine, just a little sore," Stiles mumbles quickly. His voice is a little raspy, throat a little sore as well. Too much moaning. Super. He gives Peter a wry smile because what else can be do?

* * *

The sun spilling in through the window is what wakes Peter up that morning, though it does take him a few long minutes to stop trying to pretend that he'll manage to go back to sleep. It's always a losing battle, but as his consciousness slowly sharpens and the events of last night filter through, Peter opens his eyes and looks over at Stiles. That early, he's still fast asleep, his expression lax and peaceful, and Peter feels a small rush of tension bleed out of him at the knowledge that Stiles seems to truly be free of the spell. 

Peter closes his eyes, and as he settles in to doze until Stiles wakes, he reflects once more on last night. Despite the intensity of the evening, it had been relatively easy to take control once things had settled down. Derek had been too dazed to argue, and while Stiles had weakly protested that he could walk and that he was _fine_ , Peter had still made sure to dress Stiles there and gather Stiles into his arms. Stiles had drifted off to sleep on the drive home, and he'd definitely fallen asleep once or twice once Peter had managed to get him into the bath upon arriving back home. 

Washing a weary, clingy Stiles had not, in fact, been easy, but Peter had managed it. Coaxing Stiles into a fresh pair of boxers after and then into bed had been easy in comparison, and after putting Stiles' clothes in the wash, Peter had joined him in bed. Stiles had already been fast asleep, but after what had happened that night, Peter hadn't been surprised.

When Peter hears Stiles stir that morning, he allows Stiles to wake on his own terms, as he always does. But when he scents a small spike of pain and hears the tension in Stiles' next breath, Peter opens his eyes, frowning his concern. Dismissing Stiles' reassurance, Peter slowly shifts in closer, reaching out and winding one arm around Stiles instead. Peter's hand flattens low onto Stiles' back, and after leaning in to press a kiss to the mess of Stiles' hair, Peter begins to idly draw some of the pain out of Stiles' body. It's only fair.

"Understandable. How do you feel? Aside from sore," Peter adds. "No more traces of the spell?"

* * *

Stiles doesn't mind that it's Peter who finishes what he's started and comes closer. They're not always cuddly and cute, but given what had occurred yesterday, Stiles definitely doesn't mind. He doesn't resist or make a face as Peter carefully pulls him closer, and Stiles doesn't miss how Peter's hand drains some of the pain away. Ah yes, much better. Another perk of dating a werewolf.

Stiles breathes out slowly, relaxing into Peter and the mattress as he flops an arm over onto Peter's chest. He doesn't answer immediately, taking time to carefully think how he feels even though Stiles is pretty sure he's A-OK, but best to be careful and really think on it.

"Don't feel like a crazed nymphomaniac," Stiles eventually answers as he nuzzles against Peter's shoulder. He's made aware that the skin along his neck and shoulder is a little sore, likely beard burn from Derek and that causes a confusing little thrill to go through him. God, he'd sucked Derek's dick, gagged on it, had Derek finger him, fuck him, and then fuck him with Peter. That's a lot of Derek.

"You... okay with everything that happened last night?" Stiles asks because it needs to be asked. Peter had seemed more than fine when doing what was necessary, but they'd never discussed Stiles going off and doing stuff _alone_ with another somebody, let alone Peter's nephew.

* * *

This might not be what Peter and Stiles do often, but that doesn't mean that this situation doesn't warrant a little extra attention. Stiles hadn't really been conscious enough to register much of last night. He'd been wrung out and worn thin, exhausted, and Peter had definitely seen and smelled the tears on Stiles' cheeks, but he hadn't been concerned. He does know that intensity can result in many different reactions to drain away the intensity after, but still. Bathing Stiles might have been a form of aftercare, but Peter wants to check in on him now just to be safe.

He listens to Stiles' pulse as he answers, and while he does notice Stiles' heartbeat quicken for a second, it soon settles back down. A memory, perhaps, not a lie. Peter relaxes, and as Stiles settles in closer to him, Peter lays his palm broadly across Stiles' lower back, as though to soothe the ache left behind, werewolf pain transfer or not.

The knowledge that the spell seems to be over has Peter relaxing further, but _Stiles'_ question in return does catch Peter's attention. He thinks, curious, and much as Stiles had taken time to think about his answer, so does Peter. They hadn't discussed something of that nature happening, at least not with someone they'd both known. But the more that Peter thinks about it, the more he realizes that aside from a lingering concern for Stiles, he has no other hangups. 

"Yes. Minus the fact that you got targeted by the spell to begin with. I _am_ going to have a long talk with you about wandering around the preserve unaided at some point, but I think you have enough on your mind right now." Peter slides his hand down just enough to give Stiles' ass a small, careful squeeze, as though to prove his point. 

"But yes, Stiles. I'm okay with what happened. How are you feeling about it?"

* * *

Peter had _seemed_ okay with everything last night, but did Peter really have a choice? Desperate times, desperate measures and all. Actually, more like desperate Stiles, complicated situation. Stiles thinks it's important to check-in. Even if Stiles knows Peter is resilient and usually all nonchalant about a great many things, Peter is still kind of human and sometimes Stiles needs to remind himself of that.

And Peter doesn't jump to answer immediately. It doesn't worry Stiles. Peter is likely doing him a courtesy of genuinely thinking about it (which Stiles really appreciates). Even if this might be a potentially awkward conversation, Stiles enjoys this slow relaxing start to the day with Peter. He can't remember having anything super important that he needs to do, so for right now, Stiles just enjoys being a boyfriend leech. 

Thankfully Peter seems okay with everything (save for the whole flower spell thing which honestly Stiles can't blame him for). The ass squeeze has Stiles grimacing because he knows the lecture won't be fun, but such things can't be helped. What kind of boyfriend would Peter be if he wasn't getting on Stiles' case for stupid decision making? When the question is turned on him, Stiles gives a little huff.

"A little weird about it," Stiles admits. "You know I was down for a threesome, it's just I hadn't expected that it would be with Derek?"

* * *

Peter knows that he's all right with the way that things had turned out, but the real question mark in this whole scenario is Stiles. Peter might not have had much of a choice given Stiles' proximity to Derek, but _Stiles_ hadn't gotten to choose at all. Still, Peter knows what he'd smelled yesterday, and now, looking at Stiles and monitoring him, he knows what he can see. Stiles huffs softly when Peter asks him in return, but despite the ensuing uncertainty, Stiles doesn't really look like he regrets it, which is an interesting point to keep in mind.

With one hand, Peter draws Stiles in closer to his side, letting Stiles move to rest his head on Peter's chest if he so wishes. They don't do this all the time, but seeing as Stiles hadn't been lucid for much of the aftercare last night, Peter is more than willing to give it to him now. He winds his arm comfortably around Stiles and then nods to show that he's heard. Stiles' concerns make sense, especially considering what Peter had seen from the both of them last night.

"Neither of us expected it to happen with Derek. But that doesn't mean that we can't talk about what happened. You know I'm all right with it. Do you want to talk about why you're feeling weird about it?"

* * *

Stiles doesn't really regret what had happened because it seems like everyone had enjoyed themselves. Stiles had _really_ liked doing things with Derek, too. It's not that Stiles wishes he was dating or screwing Derek _instead_ of Peter - because he doesn't. He loves Peter, he really does. It's just that his apparent crush on Derek hasn't gone anywhere and Stiles is very much aware of it now.

Peter pulls him closer and Stiles does rest his head on Peter's rather lovely chest. Despite the topic, his instincts feel settled being this close to Peter so Stiles does relax more. Being a little achy honestly is grounding. It reminds Stiles what all of them have done (still super hot). Even though Peter could do it - could take away all of his discomfort - Stiles has never opted for that and Peter hasn't pushed for it.

Stiles knows he could put off this talk, but why would he? They have the time and it's on his mind. It makes sense to unpack it right now. 

"When we had talked about the potential threesome, it was just going to be with a stranger," Stiles begins. "It was just going to be a fun sex thing and nothing complicated." He pauses but Peter remains quiet, letting Stiles gather his thoughts and Stiles is so glad that Peter knows him this well. "But I really liked doing stuff with Derek and it wasn't only sexual... I thought my crush had, you know, died down. But maybe not..."

Stiles doesn't rush to attempt to pacify or reassure Peter. He knows that Peter isn't going to be threatened by this and that counts for so fucking much.

* * *

It doesn't take Stiles long to settle down against Peter's chest, and Peter doesn't rush him to talk once Stiles is comfortable. Instead they lay there in companionable silence, Peter idly stroking his hand along Stiles' back as he lets Stiles gather his thoughts. Given all that they had done together and such a monumental shift, it makes sense to give Stiles the time he needs to find an answer.

They had discussed a threesome, but they hadn't discussed an _emergency_ one. Consent is important, and while Stiles _had_ consented to this, he hadn't consented to the timing. Peter would have checked in with him anyway even if it hadn't been because of Derek. But listening to Stiles now, Peter doesn't sense anything crushing or overtly depressed. Instead, Stiles just seems a little cautious but still there, still with _him_.

The answer, when it comes, doesn't shock Peter. Surprise, surprise, he's not actually an idiot. Peter doesn't draw away, doesn't make a scene, because... why would he? Stiles is with _him,_ and Peter isn't in the habit of being threatened. Instead, his concern rests on Stiles.

"I know we talked about a casual threesome, but given the circumstances, I'm glad that Derek was the option that you had. He likes you; he wouldn't have let anything happen to you in my absence." Peter trails off, thoughtfully. Then he looks down at Stiles, curious. "Does it bother you? That you still have feelings for Derek, I mean."

* * *

It's not always sunshine and rainbows with Peter. Sure, they love each other, but love doesn't mean that everything is easy and that they always act the best. For example, sometimes Peter gets in pissy moods and he'll get snipish. But sometimes Stiles can be scatterbrained and make impulsive decisions that turn out to be less than good. Sometimes they have bad days and they're not the most understanding of partners toward the other. Shit happens.

But one of the best feelings in the world is knowing that Peter still loves him and 100% has his back. The fact that Stiles doesn't need to worry that some disagreement could break them up? Fucking fantastic. Stiles is confident in _them_. Even if he's feeling a bit uneasy about this topic, Stiles knows that Peter isn't going anywhere. Even if one of them did storm out, they'd be back. They always are.

Peter holds him and once he admits the whole issue of the crush, Stiles feels a little better. But it's not as if this is a confession - this doesn't feel like some big bad secret or anything. It's not like Stiles was _trying_ to keep it a secret and Peter is right - having Derek involved had been a safe choice. 

Before answering Peter's question, Stiles gives a thoughtful yawn, still waking up. After this is done he plans on asking Peter to splurge and make banana chocolate chip pancakes for them, but first things first… 

"I don't know if I'd say it _bothers_ me. It's not like I chose to feel this way," Stiles says. "But like, now what?"

* * *

Bit by bit, Stiles' nerves begin to fade. Peter can feel the relaxation bleeding through Stiles' muscles as he settles against Peter's chest. These early mornings aren't particularly common, but after a long night, or a tense situation, Peter's never has an issue with pulling Stiles in close and letting him draw comfort from the proximity. Right now, given all that had happened last night, it seems important, and as they talk - as Stiles begins to relax, Peter feels some of his own tension abate. This might not be a particularly _easy_ conversation for Stiles, but Peter respects that Stiles is having it to begin with.

After all, society dictates that having feelings for someone else outside of an established relationship makes one a monster. Peter has to fight the urge to roll his eyes. Possessive, insecure drivel. But unfortunately borne of a lack of communication and trust. If there are two things that he and Stiles excel at, it's communicating with one another, and trusting each other.

Stiles' yawn is obvious enough that it makes Peter smirk, but it's lazy, still relaxed in the morning. The answer, when it comes, is not really a surprise, per say. Still, Peter can tell what this is shaping up to be. So, given that thought, he does take his time, contemplating the answer.

"It depends on you, really," Peter says, looking down at Stiles. "You could ignore it, like you have been. I know that you'd be perfectly happy with me regardless. But..."

Peter pauses to search for the words. His fingers drum slowly on Stiles' back. "If you _didn't_ want to ignore it... you could always talk to Derek."

* * *

Stiles _hadn't_ chosen to feel this way. He'd been attracted to Derek since meeting him in the preserve with Scott all those years ago, but as soon as he got with Peter, Stiles had tried to _not_ entertain thoughts about a certain hot-but-brooding manwolf. For the most part, Stiles has been successful, too. Sure, every once in a while he steals a few appreciative glances at Derek, but it's not like _looking_ is off limits. Peter and he have always been pretty open about their appreciation when certain good looking people catch their eye.

Stiles _is_ happy with Peter. Even if he just so happens to have some lingering feelings for Peter's nephew, Stiles can't see himself becoming super torn up about it. He thinks that, over time, it'd probably fade again. The reason this is flaring up now is because of what happened the night before - sucking Derek's dick, kissing him, touching him, being fucked by Derek. It's still a lot to process.

The suggestion that he could go and talk to Derek about it has Stiles lifting his head and shooting Peter a confused look. 

"And what would that accomplish?" Stiles asks, curious. "I tell him, ' _hey I know I'm dating your uncle but I also still like you, just fyi_ '? I can't see that going over well." 

* * *

It really is a bit of a risk to bring this up, but what is life without a little risk here and there? The issue with it is that while Peter thinks he's being obvious, Stiles clearly doesn't think so. He's likely too caught up in his own thoughts, his own uncertainty, because when he looks back up at Peter, there's a furrow of confusion on his brow that Peter supposes does make sense. He hadn't given a _lot_ of information, and there _is_ a difference between the occasional hook up and what Peter is tentatively trying to suggest. 

As, when it comes down to it, Stiles' happiness does matter to him. Years ago, perhaps, it wouldn't have. Maybe Peter hasn't said the words that couples are supposed to, but words can be arbitrary when faced with what really matters: actions, loyalty, and trust. He _trusts_ Stiles, and while it's been a hard-fought battle, Stiles trusts him. He wouldn't have let yesterday happen if he hadn't trusted Peter, and perhaps that's part of why this is occurring to Peter now. 

"Ideally, it might lead to coffee," Peter suggests easily, arching an eyebrow. "Or whatever his equivalent has become. He used to drink it, but I'm fairly certain he did that in an attempt to look 'cool'."

* * *

Considering that he's tasted Derek's dick and spunk, and Derek's made him come a few times, Stiles doesn't think admitting his feelings is actually that scandalous. A few years ago? Yeah, he wouldn't have been confident enough to do it, but now Stiles is. He has nothing to be ashamed over. So what, he has _feelings,_ big deal. Peter's aware of them and Peter's not melting into a pile of emotional jealous-slash-hurt goo.

But Stiles can't see _the point_ of telling Derek because Stiles has the suspicion that Derek is going to be bothered by it and the last thing Stiles wants to do is give Derek _more_ stress. Guy's stressed enough as it is.

But what Peter suggests sounds like a fucking _date_ and this has Stiles blinking at his boyfriend. And yeah, going on a date with Derek seems stranger than having a threesome with Derek. 

"What? Coffee? As in a date-date? So I'm just going to what, date him and he's my second boyfriend?"

This makes no sense.

* * *

It's a scandalous suggestion. Not many people would react favorably to it, but Stiles has long had a surprisingly open mind. Peter knows enough to be careful, to not immediately come out and say it, but instead to tease around it, to allow himself to joke. Stiles doesn't often respond defensively to joking, after all, and while he does look at Peter a little like he's crazy, Stiles does come to the proper conclusion. 

"It's no secret that you've been interested in him for a few years," Peter offers, no judgment present in his voice. 

Peter's never been the type to snarl and demand Stiles' attention. When Stiles is in the mood to stay over, he has a place. When he wants to spend time with his father, Peter never stops him. Stiles still spends some nights with Scott (which, yes, Peter _does_ judge him for slightly, but only because Scott is insufferable) but Stiles still spends the majority of his time with Peter. That says a lot. So why should Stiles' interest in Derek threaten that?

"Obviously it's something that you'd need to talk over with him first, but if that's something that you think you could see yourself doing, I see no issue with it. Provided you remain open with me, and don't keep secrets. Though really, I don't know if you _could_ keep secrets from me if you wanted to."

* * *

Okay, Stiles isn't exactly some relationship pro here, but he's pretty sure that it's not normal or acceptable to have more than one boyfriend, right? He understands open relationships - sleeping with other people, threesomes, swinging or whatever, but that's just sex. It's like trying a different buffet table, because why not? Variety is delicious and sex can happen without feelings.

But _dating_? Dating implies emotional interest and attachment and romance and maybe even _love._

Peter doesn't seem shocked or scandalized by what he's suggesting, however. Peter just out and admits that he's known about Stiles' not-so-secret crush. Stiles hadn't expected Peter to be demanding and jealous, but maybe he'd thought Peter might make fun of him for it or something. Stiles just stares at Peter as if he's grown horns because Peter so easily explains his stance.

Peter is fine with Stiles dating Derek if Derek is fine and as long as Stiles is open and honest (and he doesn't miss the little jab about him having a hard time keeping secrets). 

"You're so weird," is all Stiles can say, clearly still surprised by this turn of events. "So it doesn't bother you? At all? I mean, I know you seemed all _yeehaw_ last night when he and I did stuff, but you kind of had to be."

He's still trying to understand this, but it's difficult. 

* * *

Stiles doesn't recoil or immediately dismiss the idea, and Peter takes it as a good sign. They're both relaxed enough this morning for the conversation to be a mutual one, but there's likely never going to be a _good_ time to bring something like this up. As, really, while Peter is fine with this, _Stiles_ also needs to be. It is... difficult to explain. Ironically, if it was just a sex thing, Peter thinks that it would be easier to explain to Stiles, but it's not, and they both know it.

So he focuses on idly stroking his hand over Stiles' back, rhythmic and thoughtful. It's difficult to explain, but not impossible. It just requires a little more openness than he and Stiles are used to, at least in these regards. But when it comes down to it, Peter hasn't told Stiles that he loves him, as the concept is still one that he struggles with, but he _is_ open with his desire to see Stiles happy. So that's where he finds his answer.

"If you told me, point blank, that the idea of possibly dating Derek _wouldn't_ make you happy, I'd drop it and we'd never talk about it again," Peter says softly. "This isn't about watching you fuck my nephew, and it's not about feeling like I can't satisfy you on my own. Believe me. I _know_ I can. Emotionally _and_ sexually."

Peter offers Stiles the faintest of smirks, because while his mind is open, he's never been shy with his pride. 

"But I know that you didn't exactly close the chapter with Derek the way that you wanted to, way back when. Too many loose ends and unanswered questions. Frankly, if there's a possibility that he could _help_ me make you happy, why would that bother me? You still live here - when you choose to - and I don't see you as the type to run away with a younger man."

* * *

Peter hadn't seemed bothered _at all_ about him and Derek doing things yesterday. Stiles remembers that Peter had been worried about him - about the spell, about his comfort. That's pretty much it. Peter had seemed encouraging with everything too. Given Stiles' headspace from the flower, he's pretty sure he wouldn't have known what to do if Peter _hadn't_ been like that. 

Stiles doesn't know if he _should_ be bothered that Peter _isn't_ bothered about him potentially dating Derek, about him having another relationship on the side. A small jealous voice insists that if Peter _actually_ loved him, he wouldn't be okay with this because isn't romantic soulmate bullshit type love supposed to be a closed sort of deal between two people, a no sharing allowed kind of thing? 

Even if Peter hasn't said the words to him, Stiles knows that Peter does love him. Stiles _feels_ loved. Stiles feels closer to Peter than he ever has. Peter's touch on his back is comforting and Peter doesn't look conniving about this. Peter talks about _his_ happiness and Stiles hadn't been expecting that, because while he _is_ happy with Peter and Peter _does_ satisfy him, it's not like Derek _wouldn't_ make him happier too and maybe that's okay?

Maybe being happy with two people doesn't cheapen anything?

But Peter makes it sound so simple and Stiles' eyebrows furrow as he tries to wrap his head around this. The joke does help relax Stiles some, his look of concentration turning to amused. 

"You sure about that, old man? You think I'm _sooooo_ hooked on you, don't ya?" Stiles singsongs. He kisses Peter before Peter can answer. "Well, you're right of course." Stiles makes a thoughtful sound. "I'll think about it, okay? The idea is still kinda new and weird. Needs time to percolate." 

~*~ --------------- ~*~ --------------- ~*~

Derek doesn't think about it for the next two days. Or that's what he wants to tell himself. He doesn't think about what had happened. He doesn't think about the _reek_ of sex on his bedsheets even when he rips them off of his bed in order to wash them, and he tries to pretend that he's not thinking about it when he hesitates before washing them. He doesn't want to think about it, doesn't want to remember, but the scent of come and sweat and _Stiles_ on his sheets is such a new, fascinating smell that there is a guilty, tiny part of Derek that is loathe to wash it away. 

He does anyway, over a day later, and he tries to pretend that losing the scent of Stiles all over his sheets doesn't make something heavy settle in his chest. Instead, he focuses on how his sheets will no longer smell like _Peter_ , and Derek tries to tell himself that it's a good thing. 

He ignores the small twist of confusion in his chest at the thought. Peter's scent, he reasons, should be easy to want to get rid of, but things are complicated, and - _oh look_ \- Derek is _not_ thinking about it.

Derek's not thinking about Stiles on his knees, or the feeling of being buried balls-deep inside of him. He's not thinking about the sounds that Stiles had made, desperate and forceful. He's not thinking about the way he'd smelled, or how quick Stiles' pulse had been under his lips. And he's certainly not thinking about how it had felt to fill Stiles up so much - with Peter. 

Yeah, Derek's _definitely_ not thinking about that one. Thinking about the way that Peter had pressed his wrists to the bed and led the whole thing? Derek forces that out of his mind vehemently.

Luckily, the loft is pretty much vacant over the next two days, but that's more because Derek isn't feeling sociable. One or two Betas try, but when Derek all but snarls them out, word spreads quickly. Derek busies himself with working out, with cleaning up, and with anything that can get the last few days out of his mind. It's even beginning to work.

And then, around noon two days after _the incident_ , Derek hears the familiar _put-put-put_ of the engine of Stiles' Jeep, and he freezes mid-push-up. Derek looks up sharply, pulse skipping and twisting in his chest. Then he hastily stands up and walks to the window, peering out as he pulls his shirt back on. He's sweaty and his hair is a mess, but Derek quickly puts it back into some semblance of order, because, yeah, Stiles _is_ coming up, and fuck. Derek isn't ready.

He considers pretending that he's not home, but the thought just makes something twist in Derek's chest. So, the second that he hears Stiles outside of his door, Derek makes a split-second decision. Tense, he walks to the door and opens it preemptively, looking down at Stiles with a small, guarded frown.

"What?" Derek asks, clipped.

* * *

Stiles does plan to think about it, but for now they drop the whole 'try and date Derek' thing. Which Stiles appreciates because he's sore and he needs time to decompress from what happened and what _could_ happen. He texts his Dad and lets him know that he's at Peter's for the day and that he'll be home in the evening with some leftovers.

Peter does end up making delicious pancakes for breakfast and Stiles even gets Peter to carry him around for a bit, but that promptly stops when Stiles calls Peter his ' _wild stallion_.' Apparently Peter doesn't like that. Point taken. 

They vedge out, watching stupid game shows and making fun of the contestant's bad choices. Later, Peter gives him a killer full body massage and Stiles actually dozes off for a bit, relaxed and calm.

Stiles goes home, bearing leftovers that he'd raided out of Peter's fridge. He tries hard to not give anything away, to not walk funny, but at some point he hears his Dad give a little sigh as Stiles walks past to him and Stiles' cheeks heat up. There's not much he can do about the fact that he'd taken two dicks and been fucked silly the night before. Oops. By now his Dad is kinda used to it, unfortunately.

It's a whole three days later when Stiles informs Peter via text that he's going to have "the talk" with Derek. Peter wishes him the best and tells him to come over after to let him know how it goes. 

Okay. He can do this. Does he get dressed up? Does Stiles even have dressy up-y clothes? Not really. He decides that clean jeans will have to do and a graphic tee shirt. The shirt he picks is black with white text that says: **CHOOSE YOUR WEAPON** with a bunch of various gaming controllers on it. It'll do. Stiles ensures that his hair looks good enough before he's taking off. 

The entire drive to Derek's loft is Stiles rehearsing over what he's going to say and repeating Peter's points. Even so, by the time he's knocking on Derek's door, Stiles is a ball of vibrating nervous energy.

When Derek comes to the door, sliding it open, Stiles blatantly stares at him. Derek looks messy and sweaty and grumpy and he's snapping at him already. Stiles winces. Not a great start...

"Hey now, I come in peace," Stiles tries to joke, hoping to smooth things over before he drops this maybe-bomb. "Can I come in?"

* * *

Stiles looks good. It's Derek's first, mutinous thought, because this isn't supposed to be about how Stiles _looks_. This is going to be about making this conversation as quick as possible so Derek can go back to not thinking about what had happened. He'd known that this was probably going to happen, and in a way, Derek can't help but resent what had happened a little. He and Stiles had been friends. Are they still? Derek isn't sure he can think about Stiles like _this_ anymore, not with the memory of Stiles gasping and clawing and coming all over himself etched into Derek's mind like the tattoo on his back.

But he supposes that it's better to get it over with now. Rip off the band-aid or something. It still doesn't rest well with Derek, whose glare sharpens slightly as Stiles jokes at him. 

Derek doesn't say anything, staring Stiles down suspiciously. He looks at Stiles like any normal person might look at a snake in their path, wary and uncertain. But then, after a moment, Derek leans out enough to look down the hallway. He breathes in slowly, scenting the air, but he doesn't smell anyone else. Just Stiles. Stiles had come alone, then. That's one worry off Derek's mind.

"Fine," Derek says reluctantly, still obviously cautious. He slowly draws back and holds the door open for Stiles, who walks in afterwards. Derek closes it behind the both of them, and he struggles for a few seconds against the dual urges that rise up inside of him. 

On one hand, Stiles smells like companionship, like _good_ and like Derek's bed sheets had, in a way, before he'd washed them. On the other hand, he smells like danger, like nerves, like Stiles is just as uncertain about this, and Derek can't help the way that he crosses his arms over his chest almost immediately. 

"You smell... better. Not-sick. Did you want something?"

* * *

Stiles knows that he isn't here to check out Derek, but _damn_ Derek looks good. He looks like he's just been working out. Or maybe fucking. Had Derek looked like this when--

Great, Stiles. _No_. Stop thinking about that pronto. Stop thinking about Derek's sweaty messy hair and the little bit of color on Derek's cheeks. 

But Stiles knows that Derek throws himself into physical exercise when he's brooding or upset. Has Stiles caused this? Stiles should have texted or came to check up on Derek sooner because of course Derek internalizes everything. Fuck.

Derek looks at him, eyes narrowed as if looking for guilt. He sees Derek actually sniff at the air and Stiles assumes it's both to check that he's not smelling sick and that he's alone. Typical Derek. At least the werewolf lets him in. That's a good sign. Not that it would be hard for Derek to easily throw him out if he doesn't like what Stiles has to stay.

Stiles steps in and he usually doesn't take off his shoes because Derek often doesn't care about that kind of thing, but he's tempted just to make it clear that he wants to stay. In the end, Stiles doesn't. He doesn't want to weird Derek out.

"I am better," Stiles agrees with a small, tentative smile. "Thanks to you. Well, your help. So thanks. I wanted to say that. And to check in on you." It's mostly true. It's mostly all of it. It's a start. He's standing in the entryway and really hoping that this isn't where he's going to try and have _that_ conversation, but he doesn't want to aggravate Derek by just tromping in.

* * *

It's best to just get this over with now. If Derek bites the metaphorical bullet and just asks, that'll be it. Stiles will say his piece, it'll be awkward, they'll likely wind up strained, but it'll at least be over and done with and then Derek can move on. He can go back to working out and he can lose himself in the familiarity of his muscles burning and his heart racing, in the welcoming numbness of endorphin. 

But first, he and Stiles need to talk. Derek isn't looking forward to that part. It's probably really damn obvious considering the way that Derek keeps his arms defensively crossed over his chest, but Derek just wants to get through this as painlessly as possible. 

(But can losing a rare friendship _ever_ be painless? Derek doesn't think so, but he also doesn't know any alternatives.)

Stiles thanks him, and Derek's attention is drawn back to the present. For a moment, Derek wants to look at Stiles incredulously, because _thanking_ Derek for fucking him seems... odd, and very Stiles. But no sooner has the urge risen then Derek shoves it down. Focusing will make this better in the end.

"I'm glad you're okay," Derek says, and despite his tension, he _does_ mean it. "But you didn't need to check in on me. I'm fine. You're alive. You're _okay_. That's... what the goal was. It worked."

* * *

Stiles has delivered half of what he wants to say. He has no freakin 'clue how this is going to go when he brings up the _other_ more pressing issue. He knows it's a risk, but already he can tell things are awkward and _different_ between them and he really doesn't like it. Before, he would have just paraded in and forced his company - or at least his presence - on Derek. Now Stiles is still standing in the entryway because he has a feeling Derek doesn't want him to linger.

Which sucks.

Maybe it's stupid to thank Derek. From Derek's reaction - Derek staring him down - Derek seems to think so. Well, whatever. Even if it's stupid, Stiles means it. He _is_ thankful that Derek helped him. Stiles isn't so certain that any one else would have gone that far. After all, Derek could have chained him up or something. That's probably what Scott would have done (not that Stiles would have blamed Scott and truthfully that's what Stiles would have wanted anyway - there's just certain things one shouldn't get involved and Scott and sex with him is one of them).

But Derek had taken that jump - that risk - and opted to help him. But now Derek is distant, muscled arms crossed over his chest and looking ever the picture of defensive and displeased. It's no real surprise that Derek insists that he's fine and they both know it's a fucking lie. Even so, Stiles is certain that calling Derek out on that one isn't going to go over smoothly - Stiles _can_ pick his battles at times.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but I think I could be more... okay?" Stiles begins hesitantly. His hands fidget by his sides, fingers curling in and then splaying out. He can do this. Now or never. "Look, I'm just going to come out and say it: I like you. It's a more-than-friends like, too and I have for a while. Peter knows about this and he's supportive of us maybe, you know, seeing if that would work out?" Stiles exhales loudly but then quickly remembers to add on, "I'd still be with Peter, of course. I'd be with both of you. If... if you're okay with it?"

* * *

Stiles is nervous. That's one of the first things that Derek's instincts helpfully point out, which only makes the whole situation worse. Awkward would be one thing - fucking someone who's become your friend because you had no other options is a call for awkwardness in Derek's book. But when it comes to _nervousness_ , that's another matter entirely. Stiles looks like he's about to vibrate out of his skin after awhile and Derek doesn't know how to cope with that. He shuffles his feet uncomfortably, watching Stiles' hands rhythmically clench and unclench. 

But when Stiles just bites the bullet and starts to _talk_ , something complicated happens in Derek's chest.

Stiles tells Derek that he likes him. In a way that isn't as innocent as they'd had before, and Derek feels his pulse give a traitorous lurch before speeding up. Something coiled and tight in his chest unwinds slightly, and Derek's expression softens for a second in shock, but the brief spark of something that feels like _hope_ is damning. Something twists hard in Derek's chest, because he can't say that he had _never_ wanted Stiles to say something like that, but what it means...

What it means is that the damn spell had broken Stiles and Peter up, and Stiles is rebounding. Except Stiles doesn't _look_ upset or devastated. Just nervous. Derek's brow furrows as he tries to piece everything together... which is when Stiles adds on that _last_ bit - that he'd _still_ be with Peter - and everything in Derek's mind comes to a screeching halt.

"Peter doesn't know about this," he shoots back immediately, without thinking, because as much as Derek _wants_ things, he's not about to step on other people to get them. It doesn't even matter that Stiles' pulse hasn't registered in a lie so far. It's just not possible. "There's no _way_ that he'd be okay with something like that. Sex is-- sex is one thing, but _that?_ What the _Hell_ , Stiles."

* * *

Even after he's said it all, Stiles is still nervous. How could he _not_ be? He's had feelings for Derek for a long time - before Peter even. Well, not like Peter had made a great first impression and Stiles' feelings for Derek weren't all that wholesome in the beginning. They still aren't, but they've been friends for a while and Stiles knows that it's not _just_ sexual attraction that he feels toward the younger Hale. 

It'd honestly be less complicated if Stiles just lusted after Derek's godlike body because maybe Stiles would have been satisfied with what had happened and been able to move on. And yeah, Stiles still wants to tap that and be all over Derek again, but he also wants to do other things…

Like be really sweet on Derek because Derek deserves it and wouldn't expect it. Stiles wants to peck kisses continually all over his face until Derek can't help but grin or growl in fondness. Stiles wants to chill out with Derek and have boxer-only movie marathons where they, dressed only in their underwear, watch a bunch of movies together and order in pizza. Things like that.

But that doesn't seem like it's going to be happening any time soon because Derek definitely doesn't look like he's on board with it at all and Derek doesn't even _believe_ him!

"You know I'm not lying!" Stiles retorts indignantly because a man's honor is important after all. "It's called _polyamory_ and it's a thing. It exists. It's might be non-traditional but that doesn't mean that it's wrong." 

Just because Stiles hadn't talked about it again with Peter doesn't mean that he hadn't done some research on his own and filled in a few blanks. 

* * *

Derek can't believe it, can't wrap his head around it properly, because it doesn't make _sense_. In the back of his mind, he knows that maybe this isn't as bad as it sounds like it is, but Derek's mind fixates on the possibility that Stiles wants him _and_ Peter. Derek can't imagine Peter being okay with it, and as much as it's almost unfathomable to consider, Stiles trying to cheat on Peter makes more sense to Derek than Peter being okay with this. His uncle is many things, but open and forthcoming are not his strong suits. 

Derek knows that Peter likes Stiles; Peter barely tolerates everyone else, but he always looks genuinely _happy_ with Stiles nearby, and the thought of Stiles trying to ruin that makes something indignant and angry flare in Derek's chest. Maybe he and Peter don't have the best relationship, don't have the same one they'd had when Derek had been younger, but Peter is still family. That _means_ something.

And maybe Stiles ruining that doesn't make _sense_ , but Derek's been working himself up over the past few days. He'd already been expecting a fight. This... makes more sense than anything else might. 

At least it does until Stiles snaps back at him, just as indignant. Derek's expression hardens and his lip curls, but hearing Stiles mention _polyamory_ does give Derek sudden, abrupt pause. He freezes, anger skidding to a messy, confused halt, and Derek looks at Stiles with an open, wary confusion.

"Polyamory," Derek repeats flatly. "You think I'd believe-- Peter's not the _sharing_ type, Stiles. If you're not happy with him, just fucking tell him."

* * *

Polyamory _does_ exist. Stiles had read up on it, from the definition to common misconceptions, to tips and explanations. It's still new to him. He's still trying to grasp it and get over the indoctrination that society has forced on him, such as:

- _He can only love one person at time._

_\- Anything other than monogamy is wrong and shows a lack of commitment._

_\- He must be unfulfilled if he's wanting another person._

_\- He's just wanting an excuse to be allowed to cheat._

What Stiles has learned is that polyamory is actually about relationships and not just sleeping around with whoever. It's about honesty and openness and realizing that loving someone else doesn't take _away_ anything from any relationship. It's about freedom and respect, and Stiles is just starting to grasp that Peter wants him to feel comfortable to have other needs maybe be met by Derek. 

Stiles is still unsure how _he'd_ actually feel if Peter wanted to date someone else, even if he can understand it, but Peter isn't asking him to allow it and it's something Stiles can work on.

Because Stiles doesn't want to be a hypocrite and jealous, but he also needs to be honest about where he's at with it all. Where he's at may change, too. They're just starting out on this path.

Maybe. Because Derek looks almost disgusted by him - by what he's brought up. And Stiles' pulse is racing, antsy nerves twisting in his belly. The accusation that he's not happy with Peter has Stiles glaring because this isn't about that at all.

"Excuse me? We _are_ happy together! But that doesn't mean that I can't be happy with you, too!" Stiles says hotly, hands clenching into fists because Derek is making him feel like he's doing something despicable here.

* * *

Stiles looks as close to gutted as Derek has seen him in a long time, and it makes Derek feel like a piece of shit for it. The scent of anger and distress spikes on the air, and Derek hates it, but he'd thought that Stiles was better than this. Derek might not agree with his uncle all the time, and he might not be able to process what had happened the other day without wanting to shut his brain off for fear of _discovering_ things, but he's not going to do this to Peter. Yeah, fine, he does like Stiles, and the thought of Stiles liking _him?_ It's as humbling as it is terrifying. But the thought of Stiles using him...

Derek's expression hardens, and while he does want to think more - to have more _time_ to think on this - he doesn't push for it. He might not be able to believe that Stiles could be so callous (not honestly, anyway) but it's how it looks, and gut reactions are kind of Derek's thing. So he pushes back.

"I'm not going to help you cheat on Peter!" He snaps back, a faint trace of a growl in his voice. "What happened, happened. It was-- I'm not saying it wasn't--" Derek's expression pinches, clearly still not sure how to talk about what _had_ happened between the three of them, so he pushes on again. "But that's no excuse to do this to him."

Derek takes a step back, reaching up to rake the fingers of one hand back through his hair. He knows he looks a little manic, but what else is he supposed to think? Peter being okay with _polyamory?_ Yeah, and pigs fucking fly.

"You think you can just have us both and it'll all be good? The spell is gone, Stiles, you're not fucking _catnip_ anymore," Derek snarls, with a finality that even he knows is too far, but... fuck, what is he supposed to think? Panic and uncertainty never mix well in Derek's mind.

* * *

Stiles hadn't expected that this would necessarily be easy, but this is pretty bad. Derek seems to think he's like some unhappy housewife looking to use Derek for a fun roll in the hay. And yeah, okay, Stiles does want to roll in the hay with Derek, but he wants more than that. He wants the whole package. And a part of him still feels greedy to want such a thing and to expect Peter--

No. Stiles isn't demanding anything from Peter. Peter wants him to be happy. Peter is okay with this and supports him.

As Derek just goes on and accuses Stiles of trying to cheat on Peter, the idea of being happy with both of them seems so fucking far away now, like not even in another life, but maybe in another universe. Stiles is hurt and angry and shocked because he'd thought that he explained things decently well, but Derek looks so pissed and upset - worse than he had before Stiles brought this up - and Stiles just regrets ever thinking he could do this to begin with.

It's the comment about him not being catnip anymore - that the spell is done - that really puts the nail in the coffin. Stiles winces, his eyes watering up but he's quick to blink away the tears and sniff. He's definitely not crying in front of this idiot.

"You're delusional if you actually believe I'd pull that kind of shit," Stiles says, voice strained. Don't cry. Hold it together. "I thought you knew me better than that, but guess I was wrong. Just forget it. I take it back." 

Stiles doesn't wait around to hear if Derek gives a response. He knows when he's not welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T WORRY, IT GETS BETTER! ♥


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah baby, to the explicit rating we go! 
> 
> Some Peter and Derek talkin' things out and then some Peter and Stiles touchin' things out~

Derek isn't happy to see Stiles all but run out, salt on the air. _Tears_. He'd brought Stiles to the point of crying. Of course, Derek feels like shit over it - he's not the unfeeling asshole some people think he is. He knows that he'd gone too far. He'd allowed his emotions to get the best of him and he hates himself for it because Derek doesn't tolerate any kind of emotional vulnerability well. He never has. 

It's just that the confusing mix of shock and bewilderment and even a scrap of hope had reminded him of a certain desperation he'd felt years ago and that hadn't worked out well for _anyone_ involved. 

Derek storms out of his loft, keys gripped tightly in his hands. He speeds on back roads, unafraid of getting into any sort of accident because of his reflexes. Eventually, he finds himself at the preserve and Derek lets himself go wild. He runs, his frustration and regrets clinging to him. Derek even claws at a few dead trees. He runs himself ragged until he heads home, fully planning on avoiding anyone and everyone for a good long while. 

He climbs in the shower and the beating of the hot water barely gives Derek any relief. 

Now, hours later, it hits him. Derek knows that Stiles hadn't been lying. He'd been listening the entire time, focused on Stiles' strong pulse, monitoring it, and while it had become elevated due to stress, it hadn't skipped.

So Stiles believes that _Peter_ is okay with this. Stiles _genuinely_ believes it. Which means that Peter had been convincing and is likely just trying to fuck with Derek. That's the only logical explanation to this because Derek can't honestly fathom his uncle giving Stiles his blessing to pursue _him_. Why would Peter? Peter had let it fly when Stiles had been under the spell. Going forward, legitimate dating or some relationship? It's just too weird.

* * *

When Peter had sent Stiles his blessing over text, he'd been relatively certain that the conversation wouldn't result in anything immediately. Given Derek's general level of suspicion and Stiles' general uncertainty regarding what Peter had suggested a few days ago, Peter's not expecting miracles. What he _does_ expect is a conversation, and assuming that it goes well, one conversation possibly leading into a second, and a third, and going from there.

But when Stiles comes back home, his eyes red-rimmed, lips tight, and shoulders tense, Peter only spares him a moment's glance before beckoning him in closer. Stiles goes willingly, which is the nail in the coffin. Stiles - stubborn, proud, and overly fond of levity in serious situations - rarely gives in to a need for comfort. He'll milk small things, like getting sick, or spraining an ankle. Stiles likes it when Peter carries him around. But when Stiles is quiet, or crying, or goes without protest, Peter knows that it's bad. Nogitsune bad. 

It takes him a few hours to get the story out of Stiles, who understandably doesn't want to tell it. Peter listens, lets Stiles curl in close to his side, and when Stiles is exhausted, Peter gives in and carries him to bed. 

He waits for Stiles to fall asleep, then carefully eases himself away. Peter quietly jots down a note for Stiles that he leaves on the side table, just in case, and then he takes his keys from the hook near the front door, throws on his leather jacket, and steps out.

The drive to the loft is silent without Stiles by his side, but Peter has a low, curling anger to keep him company. It's been burning since the moment that Stiles had first buried his face against Peter's shoulder and clung to him, but allowing himself to show his outrage wouldn't have done either of them any good. Stiles hadn't needed Peter's anger; he'd needed support, and Peter knows how to compartmentalize.

Unlike his nephew. Who, Peter is sure, is not going to enjoy this visit.

Peter parks a block away and steps silently on the ground as he walks to the loft. He can hear Derek moving around, undoubtedly doing _something_ to wear off the stress that he must be feeling as well. On one hand, Peter can say that he _is_ slightly touched that Derek had apparently been so adamant on his behalf. On the other, Stiles had cried himself into a miserable headache. Peter doesn't need to be an Alpha to see red.

He makes very little sound until he's on the crest of Derek's doorway, just past the elevator. Taking a slow breath, Peter reaches up with one hand and raps the door with his knuckles, casual, almost leisurely. He breathes, keeps himself calm, keeps himself controlled, the picture of ease. At least... until the door opens. 

Then Peter strikes like a snake. His hand shoots out and grabs at Derek's throat and while he knows that Derek only lets him do this due to the element of surprise, in moments, Peter has Derek back against the wall, his eyes burning. 

"I think," Peter says coldly, "that it's time that you and I have a little _chat_ , Derek."

* * *

When a knock comes to the loft's door, Derek is dressed in a pair of faded dark jeans and no shirt. 

It's Peter. He can smell him. Derek isn't at all looking forward to this. Probably some incoming lecture where Peter is going to drill home that he should have let Stiles down _gently_. Derek doesn't want this shit, but if he doesn't answer the door, he's certain Peter will just break in anyway. This is the kind of relationship that they have. 

With a clipped sigh, Derek stalks over to the door and slides it open. 

Then Peter is lunging at him and Derek's going to blame surprise and the fact that he's been running for hours that Peter manages to get the upper hand on him. Derek growls, eyes lighting up electric blue, fangs descending, readying for a fight as Peter pins him to a wall. 

But a blow doesn't follow. Instead, Peter mentions having a chat. Derek growls again but forces his fangs to recede. He doesn't like this position, but he doesn't shove Peter away. 

"Oh? Because it looks like you want a fight," Derek says, warily. 

* * *

It takes effort to keep himself in check, but Peter has long been good at keeping things in their place. Right now, much as he'd love to claw at Derek's chest until he's snarling from it, Peter remains firm in this brief moment of unbalanced strength. They both know that Derek is stronger; Peter might be on equal ground with him now, and Peter's no slouch with his physique either, but muscles _do_ count with werewolves as well. Derek has the upper hand there, but they both _also_ know that Peter fights dirty. 

Derek, smartly, does not lash out even though he does immediately look as though he's gearing up to a fight. To his credit, despite his clear shock and alarm, he doesn't snap at Peter, doesn't throw him across the room. Instead, though his eyes do flash blue and his fangs do bare, he remains frozen and rigid against the wall. 

Peter considers striking him anyway, just on basic principle, but then Derek's fangs are receding and Peter forces himself to settle once more. Right. Doing this properly, then.

"Fighting isn't off the table. Frankly, I'd be glad for the excuse after the last few hours. But seeing as both you and I are adults, I see no reason why we can't at least attempt to speak civilly."

Peter's tone subtly implies that he really doesn't appreciate that option, but he's no monster. He can field this properly.

"So, I'll start. I just spent the last four hours calming Stiles down. It took awhile to get him to tell me what happened, but eventually he gave me a general idea. Which begs the question: What is _wrong_ with you?"

* * *

Despite the spectacularly shitty mood Derek is in, he actually doesn't _want_ to get into a fistfight with his uncle. He's already blown off some steam with all the physical exertion anyway, and as much as Peter deserves to get punched every now and then - and especially if he's doing this to fuck with him - Derek's not in the mood for a confrontation. Can't a dog lick its wounds in peace? Apparently the answer is a resounding _no_. Peter needs to give some speech to make himself feel better or more important. Nothing new here.

At least this is what Derek's telling himself because the alternative isn't something he wants to look at. 

Speaking civilly is apparently what Peter mentions and Derek just glowers unhappily as he shoves Peter away. He does it more out of a need to create space (because he still has no idea how to deal with the fact that they've done something sexual together by proxy). It's more of a signal that he wants Peter out of his space.

Derek resists crossing his arms defiantly because Peter has always made fun of him for doing that as long as he can remember. He's clenching his jaw as Peter details that he apparently spent _four_ hours attempting to calm Stiles down. Now, Derek thinks either Peter is over exaggerating because he likes to be a drama queen or Stiles was laying it on thick because he's pretty sure rejection or whatever from him shouldn't be _that_ big of a deal.

"What's wrong with me?" Derek echoes, eyebrows pulling in. "What's wrong with _you_? Pretending to encourage him just to rub it in my face that I happen to maybe have feelings for Stiles, despite the fact that _you_ got him first."

* * *

Peter allows himself to be shoved back, but the tension in his shoulders doesn't abate as he stares Derek down. Maybe his hand is no longer wrapped around Derek's throat, but there's no disguising the intent to do it again in Peter's eyes as he stands there. As, while Derek does look exhausted and weak, and while he does look somewhat defeated, there's still the possibility that Derek could lash out, and right now, Peter almost wishes that he would. Anything to start a real conversation about what had happened.

Because while Peter might not make it obvious, he's not _blind_ to Derek's feelings. His relationship with Stiles had put a wedge between them for a few months as Derek had sorted his own feelings about it out, but despite the bitterness there, he hadn't lashed out at Peter. He'd been sullen, and he'd grieved in his own way, but seeing Stiles happy had apparently made all the difference. Derek's feelings are no secret - not to _Peter_ anyway - and so hearing what Stiles had told him had come not only as a shock, but as a swirl of outrage. 

But Derek's response brings Peter up short. His own eyebrows pinch in a confused glare, and he does consider lunging at Derek again on basic principle alone, but Peter is not, in fact, outside of reason. 

Derek's pulse is quick but it's strong; he believes what he's saying. Despite himself, Peter can't help a twist of frustration in his own chest, coupled with something heavier. Something almost... disappointed. Perhaps they haven't come so far after all, then.

"Don't act like a child," Peter snaps. "Unless you'd like me to treat you like one. Which, let me assure you, I would be _more_ than happy to do. 'Got him first' - honestly, Derek? It's never been a competition. I know you have feelings for Stiles; I've known all along. Did it ever occur to you - ever _once_ manage to sneak its way past that thick skull of yours - that I might have _legitimately_ given Stiles my blessing?"

* * *

Derek doesn't want to be doing this. As pissed as he is at Peter for fucking around with him (because that's the _only_ reasonable explanation for Stiles' delusion), Derek wants to try and forget what's happened. It's like his world had been upended by one magically tinged evening and the subsequent decisions he'd made. And the thing is, it's not all sexual because Derek isn't just thinking about Stiles' pretty lips wrapped around his cock. He's also thinking about Stiles' mouth on his.

Derek can remember the sweet sounds Stiles had made. He can remember the show of Stiles' customary attitude popping up. He remembers Stiles squirming.

But he also remembers Peter pinning his wrists. He remembers Peter's fingers touching--

It's a fucking mess and that's why Derek needs to be alone to sort this shit out or to let it fade away - preferably the later because who's Derek kidding, he's never been good at sorting things out. He'd rather ignore whatever problem until it just gets buried by other new shit. 

That doesn't seem like it's going to happen _now_ , however. Peter is pissed at him - which isn't a new thing by any means, but sometimes the clashing is just tedious and Derek can't help but miss when he'd been young and actually been close with Peter, when Peter had been his best friend and not this... strained family member-slash distant pack mate. 

While Derek may _know_ that Stiles isn't actually some trophy or accomplishment, this entire situation is too fucked up for him to be choosing his words carefully. He's never been one for verbal sparring, not like Peter at least. Is Derek surprised that Peter knew about his feelings and pursued Stiles anyway? No. Derek had no claim on Stiles. But he's still having a very difficult time trying to believe what Peter claims - that he legitimately giving his blessing to Stiles. 

" _Why_? Why would you do that?" Derek asks because it makes absolutely no sense that Peter would be up for sharing Stiles with him. Peter isn't exactly the gracious, sharing type - why would Stiles be the exception?

* * *

There are times that Peter is tempted to throw in the towel and just up and shove Derek to the ground rather than deal with him. This is one of those times, though Peter does keep that desire in check for one reason: Derek looks miserable. Despite what he'd said, Peter reminds himself again that Derek had refused Stiles in an attempt to keep Stiles from cheating on him. It's painfully loyal, but also painfully stupid. Peter tries to focus on the former, but the more that they speak, the more that he and Derek have it out, the more Derek's opinion seems to have changed.

Now he suspects Peter of rubbing it in, of lauding his 'victory' over him. It's enough that Peter gives serious consideration to clawing at Derek just to snap him out of it, because while Peter might have done something of the sort had it been anyone else, he isn't in the habit of fucking Derek over. Not anymore. 

So Derek's desperate question, while ridiculous - as shouldn't it be obvious? - makes Peter breathe out a harsh, clipped breath of impatience. But if Derek is asking, it's because he wants to know. That's a start.

" _Because_ , Derek. Stiles is important to me, and as strange as the concept might seem to you, I want him happy," Peter says, clipped. "Oh, he'd be _perfectly_ happy with me; he'd never want for anything, not really. But he had feelings for you from the beginning, and you had them for him. You were both just too stubborn to _do_ anything about it."

* * *

It's been tense since Peter just so happened to pop back up from the dead. It had been more than a little complicated to face Peter knowing that it had been _his_ claws that had slashed open Peter's throat. Derek hadn't _really_ wanted to kill his uncle, but he'd needed to stop Peter's rampage and he'd needed to avenge Laura - at least, that's what Derek had told himself. Now that they're both Betas, there's a little less strain between them.

But they've never exactly "made up." They've never come close to being how they used to be. Derek is pretty sure that that it's impossible now anyway. Neither of them are the same people and it's impossible to go back to that simpler time of working on Peter's motorbike or shooting hoops with him.

Even so, Derek isn't about to butt in and cause drama within Peter and Stiles' relationship. Yeah, he likes Stiles. So what? He has for a while, but Derek's no good in relationships. He has ample proof of that, and he isn't about to mess up the friendship that had eventually developed between Stiles and him. 

So yeah, Derek _is_ thoroughly confused by all of this. What choice does he have other than to ask for Peter to explain?

With aggravation and restlessness roaring in his veins, Derek listens to Peter's retort and as smug as Peter is - insisting that Stiles _would_ be perfectly happy with him - Derek can't really argue. Stiles isn't an idiot. If Peter wasn't treating him well, Stiles wouldn't stay with him. In the beginning, Stiles had actually put up with a lot of flak once it became known that he was involved with Peter. Stiles weathered it and eventually, Peter and Stiles were seen as an oddly good couple. Derek can't imagine what the others would think about _this,_ however. 

"So you'd tolerate this because it might make Stiles _happier_?" Derek asks, still incredulous but less angry. Uncertainty flashes over his features before he looks away from Peter. "He's happy enough with you. You just said it. I... I wouldn't be able to..." Wouldn't be able to do what Stiles deserved or needed. Wouldn't be able to be good in this kind of nontraditional arrangement. The list is long.

* * *

Peter knows distantly that he's not being the most patient. Stiles had come back to their place with his eyes shadowed and cheeks ruddy and while he hadn't _cried_ much, he had definitely done what he could to keep himself protected from what had happened. Peter had let Stiles hide against his chest, and he'd put on trash television in an attempt to return Stiles to some form of normalcy, but Stiles had been upset. Much as Peter is more easy going about this _sort_ of relationship, and much as he knows that he has nothing to be jealous about, he will not abide someone hurting Stiles. 

Stiles is Peter's mate, for all intents and purposes. The wolves know it, and Peter has worked to gain at least a mutual understanding from the humans in the pack. Lydia will never forgive him, and Peter isn't exactly crawling to get Deaton's favor, but for the most part, he's found a place in the pack, abysmal Alpha notwithstanding. Scott might not be Peter's Alpha, but Stiles is his pack, and it's been enough. Everything had been comfortable. 

The only thing that keeps Peter from lashing out at Derek _now_ is that as soon as Peter explains, Derek's expression flickers. It's mild, a mix of shock and something else, but one quick breath of the air is enough to drive it home before the emotion ever settles on Derek's face. Shame, sadness, uncertainty. Derek _reeks_ of it, and some of the tightly-coiled anger in Peter's chest eases. He _could_ kick Derek while he's down, but what would the point of that be?

"First, I'm not _tolerating_ anything. Nothing about the nature of my relationship with Stiles has or _would_ change," Peter says tightly, though with less irritation than before. "This isn't about feeling inept, or being unable to fulfill Stiles' needs. It's about him. What might make him happy. And, though I'm sure it might come as a _shock_ to you, what might make _you_ happy."

Peter sends Derek a small glare, but it's more mild now. He looks supremely putout, but not like he'd actively take his claws to Derek's throat now. "Second, I wouldn't have pushed him if I didn't trust him. He's confused enough over it. And despite you _accusing_ him, and despite your self-loathing, the one word that neither Stiles nor I heard you say is ' _no_.' So. Can we talk about this?"

* * *

As weird as it is to admit or acknowledge, Derek _does_ know that Stiles and Peter are actually a good match. He doesn't know what that says about him because Stiles apparently has feelings for him too. Maybe Stiles likes keeping it in the family or whatever. Or maybe he isn't as different from Peter as he once believed. Either way, he's sees them both happy (or close to happy as Peter can be), and Derek has never wanted to sabotage it. Someone deserves a happy ending, right? So why not Stiles and Peter.

Derek's past relationships - if they can even be called that - have been abysmal. After Jennifer, Derek had pretty much decided that casual sex was going to be the right fit for him. No dating. No love. No vulnerability. No getting hurt or getting _others_ hurt (which is always worse).

So Peter isn't trying to fuck with him and neither is Stiles. Peter isn't lying _now_ and Stiles hadn't been earlier (although if anyone could lie undetected it would of course be Peter). Still, Derek knows this is something he should run away from. It's the unknown. It's different. Dangerous. And yet there is a small part of him that can't help but wonder _what if_? What if he really did date Stiles? What if it made them both happier? What if Derek could be with someone and not have it blow up in his face?

Peter mentions _his_ happiness and this has Derek looking away because _happy_ isn't a state that Derek necessarily has strived for. Happy is for other people. An uncomfortable uncertainty twists through Derek as Peter points out that - despite his protests and questions - he hasn't actually said no. Peter's right.

"We _are_ talking about it," Derek mumbles, just to be defiant. He runs a hand through damp hair before glancing back up at Peter. "You don't think it would be weird, us both dating Stiles?" 

* * *

Derek's answer - just to be defiant - is enough to make Peter roll his eyes, but it's not enough to make Peter dismiss this idea. While he might not have admitted it out loud, he does have feelings for Stiles, feelings that go beyond what he's had for other people in the past, and his actions have spoken louder than his words ever could. But Stiles' happiness is not the _only_ important thing, and as Peter stares Derek down and watches him look away, as though ashamed at the thought of being happy, it only reinforces the concept that this is a good direction to take.

It's like pulling teeth, but what else is new with Derek? Derek has never made anything easy. But the memory of Stiles' red-rimmed eyes, and the present look on Derek's face only make Peter more determined. His anger also begins to bleed away more, some of the tension leaving his shoulders at the realization that Derek hadn't been dismissive and cruel on _purpose_ , merely out of self-defense.

Still, Peter can't say that Derek's earlier assumption hadn't stung, as Peter's rather familiar with the occurrence of people suspecting the worst of him. The only person who doesn't do it anymore is Stiles. He locks that away neatly; later, maybe, he'll go after Derek about it, but not right now. It's not worth it, and Peter's feelings aren't the matter of debate here.

"I didn't think it was weird, us both _fucking_ Stiles," he deadpans, because he's not going to ease into this if he only has a limited amount of time before Derek shuts down again. "Yes, sex is one thing and relationships another. Stiles said the same thing. But you and Stiles already spend time together. You're already _friends,_ who both have feelings for one another. I don't see how the both of you acknowledging that fact is such a drastic change from the way you've been acting. If it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. We'll discuss it - the _three_ of us - to lay rules down, if need be. But when it comes down to it, no, Derek. I don't think it'll be weird. Stiles deserves to be as happy as I can make him, and so do you."

* * *

There had been a time in Derek's past where talking to Peter had been pretty much the easiest thing in the world for him. Given that his sisters stuck together and his Mom had been pretty busy with the pack, Peter was at times more like an older brother than an uncle to him. He'd confessed about crushes to Peter, he'd complain about house/pack rules. One time Derek even made Peter film him while trying to look cool and shoot hoops. He'd had an ally _and_ abest friend. 

And Derek sometimes misses that, but he knows that there is no going back to such a simple time. He's not a stupid naive kid and Peter isn't so carefree - Derek had seen fit to change both of them.

At least Peter looks less pissed which is good. Derek, in turn, relaxes some, his posture easing. Doing things with Stiles because he'd been in duress and desperate is one thing. The situation had called for it, but actually _dating_ Stiles would be a completely conscious decision on both their parts - as well as Peter knowing about it and apparently allowing or encouraging it. 

It's still fucking weird.

The way Peter phrases things, the fact that he's so nonchalant about it, is both a blessing and a curse. Yes, they're friends and have feelings, but dating Stiles _would_ be a change. Holding hands? Kissing? Derek assumes that sex wouldn't be off the table either. It's a big change for Derek and he'd been pretty damn certain that he wouldn't be ever having that chance with Stiles. And just thinking about it has his heart--

' _Stiles deserves to be as happy as I can make him, and so do you.'_

Derek snorts. Seems like Peter's taking a familial interest in his happiness. That's new. "What you're telling me is that it wouldn't be weird for _you_ ," Derek points out. "You're both happy and committed… I'd be like the third wheel. Maybe Stiles just entertains this for a while, the novelty wears off…"

And then Derek's cast to the side.

* * *

This isn't an ideal situation, nor is this traditional by any means of the word, but as Peter watches the emotions flicker behind Derek's eyes, he does note that quick spark of hope. It's quickly killed, undoubtedly smothered by Derek's assumption that everything has a price. It's a notion that Peter can understand; life hasn't been particularly fond of their family, especially what remains of it, but living in the past, living like they're still trying to drag the corpses of their slaughtered pack after them isn't going to help anything. Peter's learned as much, but Derek - always much more sensitive - has been stuck at sixteen for a long time.

Watching the way that Derek seems to almost recoil at the idea that _he_ deserves happiness as well, Peter spares another, bitter thought for Kate Argent, wishing that her death hadn't come quite so quickly under his claws, and savoring the fact that he'd been the one to slash Jennifer's throat. Derek had deserved better. He's _always_ deserved better, even from Peter.

Maybe they can't go back to the way that they had been, but this is something that Peter can offer. Not that Stiles is any sort of _prize_ , but considering the way that the chips have fallen, this does make the most sense.

' _Maybe Stiles just entertains this for a while, the novelty wears off...'_

"And maybe he decides that he'll be better off with you in the long run and break up with _me_ ," Peter says, a hint of a growl in his voice. "Maybe some catastrophe hits the pack and we all die, or he washes his hands clean of the both of us. Or _maybe_ , just maybe, it could work out _properly_ and we'd both be stronger and more settled because of it. Dating isn't predictable, Derek. _Life_ isn't predictable, as we both know. Stiles has never done this before; I had to explain it to him. _I_ haven't done it before. He's nervous enough as is. I'm just not archaic enough to believe that Stiles' interest in you cheapens his interest in me."

* * *

This is insane to even be thinking about let alone talking it out with Peter as if he _might_ actually do it. Derek knows better. He has to. This is probably going to blow up in his face because why wouldn't it? Looking back at the past ten years of life? Not much great has happened. Derek's been responsible for so much loss too. If Stiles didn't get tired of him, Derek world probably just fuck it up somehow anyway.

Peter may be spouting off that he's fine _now_ , but what about later? Things could change. Can Derek even risk _this_ relationship deteriorating? He may not have the best relationship with Peter, but Peter is his last remaining family member that's stuck around and that means something to Derek. It means a lot, actually and that's why Derek had never tried to throw a wrench into Peter and Stiles' relationship. He'd never be that guy. 

The idea that Stiles might break up with Peter for _him_ hadn't even crossed Derek's mind, but as Peter goes on, it becomes apparent to Derek what the other Beta is getting at: there are no guarantees in life other than death. Derek knows this better than most and Peter does too. But as pessimistic as Derek can be, even he can admit that there could be a chance that things worked out. He thinks it's slim, however.

But it _is_ kind of reassuring to hear that they would all be embarking on this together as it's new even to Peter. Derek gives a slow nod before glancing around the loft, but nothing grabs his attention and his eyes wander back to Peter.

"This... can't mess things up between us," Derek says carefully. "You're all I have left." 

It doesn't feel especially good to admit, but it's true.

* * *

Sometimes Derek needs to hear things bluntly, and Peter feels as though this is one of those times. Derek is suspicious, though it had been more of a nurture situation instead of a nature one. Derek had _naturally_ been an inquisitive, bright, slightly-brash kid with his emotions plainly on his sleeves. Things have changed for him; things have changed for the both of them now, but one thing that hasn't changed is that Peter can get Derek talking. That's what he's counting on now, as while Derek might revert to fists or fangs or demands for Peter to leave, at least now Derek is _thinking._ That's the first step.

Peter's honestly slightly taken aback when there's no immediate push back, however. He stills, silent, and Derek just looks at him for awhile, then looks around at the loft. It's vague, searching, like Derek feels lost, and something in Peter's chest twists at the sight. Maybe Peter isn't a _good_ man, but he'd done right by Derek when he'd been able to. Even after coming back, after Derek had slashed his throat, there hadn't been any hard feelings. So seeing Derek looking open and unguarded now does take some of the wind out of Peter's sails.

But what he expects even less is Derek's soft response. Peter blinks, standing slightly straighter, because he'd not expected Derek's concerns to connect to _him_. Stiles, yes, himself even more so, but _Peter?_ He can't hide the glint of surprise in his eyes that almost immediately softens into a slightly wry smile of understanding. 

"You're not alone in that feeling," Peter says, with nothing but a trace of acceptance in his tone. There's no more anger. "Regardless of what you choose, or what winds up happening, you are one of the few I can call pack and mean it. You're family. I'm not going to jeopardize that if I can help it." 

Peter looks Derek over once, from his exhausted eyes to the slight sag of his shoulders. Peter remembers Derek's earlier suspicion, and notes his own distance. He sighs. 

"Who knows? This might even go a few steps towards repairing our relationship. We both know that we have another thing in common now: Stiles."

* * *

Unpleasant truths are pretty normal for Derek. Derek may not vocally acknowledge these truths, but he's generally aware of them. Peter being his only remaining family is one of them, as is Derek's vested interest in _not_ having that get even more strained. Yes, he likes Stiles, maybe even loves him, but that bond with Peter - tentative as it may be - is important to Derek. The concept of _family_ is something his now-dead family had instilled within him and Derek's not going to throw that away. He can't. He was raised better than that. He owes it to his family, to his old pack, to _be_ better than that.

Admitting this to Peter isn't something Derek wants to do, but he does it because he has to. He's still uncertain about this whole thing. He still thinks it sounds like a shot in the dark and if it did work out in any capacity, it's one of those 'too good to be true' things. But Peter needs to know where he's at so that means telling Peter that this strained connection between them comes first before a potential poly relationship... thing. Whatever.

It's obvious that what he's said has Peter taken back. Peter isn't outlandish in his reaction at least. Peter actually smiles at him. It's a little weird. Derek doesn't know what to do about it, so he stays still and only barely resists stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. But Peter actually _agrees_ with him and it's Derek's turn to be surprised. He swallows uncomfortably, trying to stamp out the hopeful spark of _something_ that flickers to life. 

Derek just gives a slight shrug and nod at Peter's next comment - that maybe this could help repair things between Peter and him. It _is_ possible. 

"I'll think about it, okay?" Derek says before glancing toward the door that Peter is going to be leaving out soon. "And sorry for upsetting him... I'll, you know, tell him that later if he'll talk to me."

* * *

This isn't the conversation that Peter had been expecting, but in a way, it seems better than the alternative. Yes, there are few answers to be had even now, but there's the possibility of something, and that's enough for him. Derek might have assumed the worst of him initially, but their relationship is also important, and in a way, the two statements cancel each other out. This had never been about finding Derek and forcing him, merely getting to the bottom of it, and Peter hopes he's done that. 

Derek had been operating under a few faulty assumptions, but he's not anymore. Right now, though there _is_ a part of Peter that wants to stay, he knows that Derek needs to think this over for himself now. Derek glances at the door, and Peter takes the unspoken hint, nodding his agreement.

"I'll talk to him. I won't give him any information; that'll be yours to give when you talk to him. Just... think about it," Peter says, taking a step back towards the door. But before he leaves, he pauses at the doorway, considers, and then looks back over his shoulder at Derek. "And if you have any questions, _call_ me. Or text me. Don't assume. Just communicate."

With that said, Peter gives Derek one final, long look, and then he walks out, closing the door behind him.

The drive home is much more settled than the drive to the loft had been. Peter's hands no longer grip the steering wheel tightly enough to creak, but the conversation with Derek had left him with many unanswered questions. Despite everything that had happened, it's still a start, though, and a start is better than nothing. 

Peter glances at the clock on the dashboard as he drives. It's late - bordering on midnight now - and he picks up the speed just enough to shave a few extra minutes off of the trip back home. The last thing that Peter wants is to have Stiles wake up alone in bed, with no one else in the apartment. He'd been reckless enough to let it happen once, and he's not about to do that again. It's why he has his phone on him constantly now, just in the event of nightmares.

Yet when Peter makes it back to the apartment and makes his way back up to his floor, Stiles' pulse is steady behind the door. Peter stills, then steps lighter as he unlocks the door and slides back in. He strips out of his leather jacket, hanging it up by the door, then steps out of his shoes and makes his way down the hall to the bedroom. 

Stiles is asleep, but Peter can see that it's a little more fitful than he'd have liked. Silently, mindful of Stiles' propensity to jerk awake, Peter makes his way to the bed and then pulls back the covers. He's careful as he slides into bed next to Stiles, but even as Peter lays back, he hears the sudden interruption in Stiles' breathing, hears the spike in his pulse, and he sighs. So much for that.

"It's all right, Stiles. You can go back to sleep," Peter says, reaching an arm out to slide under Stiles' pillow. "It's all right."

* * *

Sleeping can be the devil. Not literally, of course. It's the nightmares. They can be bad. They're not every night - which in some ways is worse because that means they strike randomly and Stiles never knows when to expect them. If he's not sleeping at Peter's place and with Peter, Stiles has the hall light on, a nightlight in his room and his phone nearby because Stiles will more often than not talk to Peter until he falls asleep, or at least they'll be in a call. 

Because sometimes they don't even talk, the call will just be connected and Stiles is in bed listening to Peter do shit in the background. They have a system and it works. His Dad understands it. Stiles' Dad doesn't really even comment on Peter anymore. Peter's positive influence on Stiles' overall mental health had been enough to convince the sheriff that they were actually a good thing.

Stiles isn't sleeping the best right now. He tends to sleep poorly if he goes to bed in a bad mood, and a bad mood Stiles had been in. Peter had calmed him some, yes, but Stiles had mostly just been drained to the point where he'd fallen asleep. Derek's accusations had really stung and he'd been really worried that the friendship had blown up because of what he'd brought up.

So he's sleeping light enough that he does wake when his body detects movement.

Stiles is momentarily is confused and scared. He's straining to see, head gawking around because what if--

Then _Peter_ washes over him and the bed shifts as Peter climbs in next to him. Stiles is immediately sliding closer to Peter and cuddling into him. His pulse slows as he breathes in deep like Peter has taught him.

"Where were you?" Stiles asks, voice rough, but tone curious. He's always been more amiable to cuddling with Peter when sleepy.

* * *

Stiles doesn't smell like stale sweat or fear, but nor does he smell like full relaxation. The scent in the room still carries the distinct note of misery etched into every inch of it and Peter hopes that they'll be able to eradicate that in time. But right now isn't the time to deal with it. As Stiles groggily turns to face him, Peter looks him over quickly, his expression mild. In the dim light he can see Stiles just fine, and while the redness of his eyes has eased some, he still looks exhausted, and Peter fights the curious urge to draw the blankets higher over Stiles, like that could feasibly help the situation. 

Instead, he invites Stiles to come in closer, and Stiles doesn't waste time. In seconds, Peter has settled himself back onto the bed, Stiles' cheek pressed against his chest. Stiles drapes an arm around him and Peter wraps one of his around Stiles in turn. He surreptitiously does wind up tucking the blankets in around Stiles, though. Tucking Stiles in is _completely_ different from drawing the blankets up around him as far as Peter is concerned, especially given Stiles' propensity towards feeling unbalanced after a nightmare.

"I didn't kill anyone, if that was a concern," Peter says softly, a hint of levity in his voice. He slides his hand up and strokes his fingers through Stiles' hair, pulling him in closer as they settle back together. "I wanted to get some clarification on a few things, and I did. I didn't mean to wake you up." 

There is a second's pause where Peter carefully brushes Stiles' bangs back, looking down at him. Then, because his instincts keep clawing at him to know, he adds, "how are you feeling, sweetheart?"

* * *

It's not unheard of for Peter to come back to bed at a later point in time after Stiles has fallen asleep, but they generally go to bed at the same time (which Stiles doesn't know is cute or just reeks of them being like old couple, but whatever). It's taken a lot of reassurance on Peter's part to get Stiles open enough to allow Peter to even help him with the nightmares. Together, they've developed plans and tricks. Stiles has shared a little, too. Peter knows what haunts him, what can terrify Stiles enough to question his reality.

Now isn't one of those times, however. Stiles is a little shaken, but it's mostly because he'd went to sleep exhausted and emotionally off because of the shitshow that had been Derek. He's awake enough to comprehend the little joke Peter gives and it brings a smile to his face. He still remembers when he thought Peter was some rampaging monster, but that seems like such a long time ago. Stiles knows the real Peter now and even if Scott is still wary, it doesn't change how Stiles feels.

Stiles makes a sleepy content sound as Peter's fingers stroke through his likely frazzled hair. He's always loved Peter playing with his hair or scratching at his scalp. Well, Peter being tactile at all is good with Stiles. It hadn't always been gentle - especially at the beginning because that had mostly been fast and frenzied (not that Stiles is complaining), but now, every once in a while, a little gentle and sweet pops up. And Stiles has only threatened to tell the others about it. 

'Some clarification' sounds like maybe Peter went to talk to Derek and Stiles _is_ curious and he _could_ badger Peter about it, but Stiles is also comfy and doesn't want to risk possibly getting upset. He'll ask about it later.

"I'm okay," Stiles murmurs. "But I think you could make me even better." Given that he's sleepy, Stiles isn't really up for an all-out sex romp, but a mini sexy romp? He can do that. So he kisses at Peter's jaw before lightly brushing his mouth over Peter's. "You can kiss and lick me better," Stiles suggests and given his level of alertness, he's really not thinking that his suggestion is all that weird sounding.

* * *

It's entirely likely that Stiles is going to drift back off to sleep in mere moments. His voice sounds thick and heavy in the way that Peter thinks he could listen to extensively, but it usually follows that Stiles falls asleep before long. The fact that Peter can even peg Stiles' level of fatigue by the sound of his voice catches him off guard sometimes, because despite how long they've had this, despite how long he's been with Stiles comfortably, it's still a surprise that Peter can have something this... uncomplicated. It's not perfect, but he'd suspect anything that was. This is comfortable, and so as Peter strokes Stiles' hair and hears the sleepy murmur, he expects that Stiles will have a minute or so more at most.

Or, he amends, when Stiles leans up to kiss his jaw, and then kiss him properly, Stiles _could_ go the other route. While it doesn't happen as often, occasionally Stiles gets lazily riled up when he's just woken up. Given the endearing little addition and the idea that eases into Peter's mind, he's going to lean toward that one. Still, Stiles might not be able to remain awake for the whole thing, but as Peter looks Stiles over, he knows that this isn't going to be an involved affair. Much as he does like sliding into Stiles' body when he's loose and pliant and tired, that won't happen tonight.

Because Peter catches the unspoken hint there. And, as he presses a lazy kiss to Stiles' jaw, Peter slides his hand down and under the waistband of Stiles' boxers. He's careful as he spreads Stiles' cheeks, and Peter curiously strokes one of his fingers over Stiles' hole. Even without seeing it, he can tell that it's hot and likely a little sore. Peter hums under his breath.

"Still feeling sore?" He asks, kissing at Stiles' jaw again, closer to his ear. "I can do that. You get yourself into a comfortable position, and I'll take care of you."

* * *

Despite Peter still being dressed (weirdo), Stiles can feel Peter's familiar, comforting warmth. He can also smell traces of Peter's cologne. It's all nice things that Stiles enjoys and basks in. Familiar boyfriend is familiar and nice so why not get _more_ familiar and get a little touchy too? Makes sense to him. Sleepy sex time can be nice and relaxing. Stiles has a few really good memories of times where Peter and he have gotten jiggy in the middle of the night or upon waking up as Peter's more than capable of doing most of the work if Stiles if feeling lazy or tired. 

Stiles puts up no fight as Peter's hand trails lower and underneath his boxers. Stiles is spread open and he makes a small huff as Peter's fingers rub over his hole. He's definitely not as sore now, but a little TLC wouldn't be amiss, right? Stiles loves Peter's mouth and Peter's tongue. And Peter's teeth. And his fangs. But right now Stiles is thinking about Peter's tongue licking him better... like a dog licking a wound? Dogs do that, right? Stiles isn't going to ask. Dog jokes usually don't go over well with werewolves.

"Mm, okay," Stiles agrees, all-too-happy to re-position himself for Peter to give him some sweet, sweet TLC. Peter lets him go after another kiss and Stiles rolls over. He works his boxers off, leaving them buried beneath the sheets and by his feet. Stiles then grabs at a pillow and flops belly-down and wraps his arms around it. His ass is up and waiting, knees spread to allow Peter room.

* * *

Maybe this isn't what Peter had been expecting upon arriving back home, but he's not complaining. A Stiles who is looking for physical comfort is a significantly better find than one wracked by nightmares and self-loathing, so Peter doesn't object. He'll never object to giving Stiles something like this, and Stiles knows it. He'd learned early on that Peter likes giving pleasure, likes drinking in the sounds and praise that fall from Stiles' lips. It's a win-win. Peter likes giving pleasure and Stiles likes spoiling himself with it.

Peter lets Stiles pick his own position and props himself up on one elbow to watch. Stiles wiggles his way out of his boxers and settles on his stomach, his legs spread and ass raised, and Peter drinks in the sight. He eyes the red scrapes on Stiles' shoulders, recalling how Derek had nuzzled against them so much a few days ago, but the sight of Derek's mark on Stiles' skin doesn't bother him. Peter pulls his mind away from Derek, and as Stiles settles, he leans over and trails a few slow kisses from Stiles' shoulder down his spine. Stiles is lazy and lax under him, pliant as Peter moves his thighs apart just a little more, and eases between them. 

"If at any point you get too tired, just tell me," Peter says easily, and then leans down. 

The room is dark, but Peter is a werewolf. Blinking his eyes electric blue, he looks Stiles over in the dim light. His hole is a little swollen and puffy, and Peter feels something satisfied curl up in his chest. They'd done that, had left their mark... But Stiles _is_ sore, and so when Peter leans in, he takes a second to trail slow kisses from Stiles' lower back, down. And while he does kiss at Stiles' hole first, it's careful, mindful of any discomfort. But, as he can feel the expectation in Stiles' body, Peter does finally open his mouth and lick a single, slow stripe over Stiles' skin, indulgent and careful.

* * *

This is nothing new for them. Stiles had learned pretty quick that Peter loves making him feel good. It reflects well on Peter, smug jerk that he can be, but Stiles suspects that it goes deeper than that because Stiles has also figured out something else - Peter has a desire to provide and take care of him. 

Of course anyone in a decent relationship should do that, but it goes further for Peter. Stiles thinks it's a wolf thing. Like, he's pack with Peter - they're together - so it adds another bond. Maybe sometime Stiles will ask about it, but not now when he's waiting for Peter's skilled tongue.

Peter doesn't go straight for the bullseye. No, Peter gives him light kisses down his back that has Stiles sighing as he simultaneously relaxes and does get a little hard. There's no rush with Peter, but right now Stiles doesn't feel any sort of pressing need - not like he had days ago. There's no reason to complain or whine for things to be done quickly. Stiles drinks up Peter's attention and care.

Stiles lets Peter spread his legs wider and when his ass is spread for Peter to look at, Stiles groans. His feet slide against the sheets in a little squirm because he knows Peter is looking at him _there_ , looking at his hole that's still a little sore. Stiles just makes an affirmative sound that he's heard what Peter's said. 

And then Peter is kissing his skin above his ass and then going lower. Stiles pushes back a little as Peter actually kisses his hole, sensitivity shooting through him. A tongue is next and he's moaning, his hands grasping at the sheets. 

"God yeah, Peter," Stiles murmurs, praising.

* * *

They do this sometimes, when Stiles has had a long day, or when one of them wakes up in the middle of the night and engages the other. While they had started out rough in the beginning, it had quickly become apparent that rough sex wasn't everything. With trust had grown familiarity and with familiarity had grown communication and relaxation, and as Peter looks up the long, pale line of Stiles' back, he slides his eyes half-closed and basks in the moment.

The conversation with Derek bleeds out of Peter's mind as he licks slowly over Stiles' hole, tasting skin and the slight sourness of residual pain from a few days ago. They'd not hurt Stiles, but taking both him _and_ Derek had definitely been a stretch for Stiles' body. Yet as Peter feels the careful give of Stiles' ass under his hands and listens to the way his pulse picks up, he knows that Stiles is all right. Stiles tastes good, and the feeling of sensitive, soft skin under Peter's tongue always interests him. He knows that he's opening himself up to dog jokes later, but for now, he basks in this as much as Stiles does.

The soft moan makes Peter hum. He licks long, broad strokes over Stiles' hole, getting him used to the sensation. Stiles' body remains pliant under him, weak with relaxation, and Peter drinks in the sight, taste, and smell of Stiles as he settles. 

"Nice and easy," Peter murmurs softly, his voice thick with praise before he leans back in and begins to lick again. Yet as he does so, Peter slowly slides one hand down and between Stiles' legs, where he gently cups Stiles' hardening cock and rubs his thumb in slow circles near the head. There is no rush for this. 

* * *

Rimming. Anilingus if you want to be technical. It's a legit sexual activity. Rimming is definitely a better word to use. Stiles had never done it before Peter, but he's definitely a fan of it now - both giving and receiving. There are a lot of nerve endings at the particular location, it just makes sense to involve a tongue there! 

They both possess an enjoyment of the oral variety. Distantly Stiles wonders if Derek likes this, either doing it or having it done to him, but Stiles pushes the thought out of his mind. He's not ready to go down that rabbit hole.

Not when Peter is treating _his_ hole so nicely, after all. Stiles doesn't look up at the alarm clock or reach for his phone. He doesn't care what time it is. He doesn't care is he's received any texts - Stiles will deal with them in the morning. Right now, this moment is just Peter and him, intimate and relaxed, and the night not housing anything malicious and out to get him.

So Stiles tries to resist wiggling, remaining pliant as Peter's tongue licks languidly over this most-sensitive area. It makes him feel tingly and fidgety, heat pooling lower, his cock getting harder. Stiles loves it. Peter's voice is warm and soothing and Stiles just gives a, "mm" that he's heard. When fingers come to his dick, Stiles makes a half-keening, half-moaning sound as he pushes back against those teasing fingers. Yeah, he wants more of that too. 

Meanwhile, Peter's tongue doesn't let up and Stiles begins to breathe faster, basking in the dual sensation of Peter licking at his hole and fingers touching his cockhead. He's pretty sure _not_ coming isn't going to be an option for him. 

* * *

Peter could up his pace, could coax Stiles higher up on his knees, could fuck him quick with his tongue, or grab the lube out of the bedside table and fuck Stiles with his fingers. He doesn't do any of that, because while Peter does enjoy taking Stiles apart like that, there is something to be said for this. For a shared moment in what feels like a bubble of time set aside just for them. It's all soft breaths and lax muscles, gentle moans and the taste and scent of arousal as Peter gives Stiles something that makes him feel good. 

In his hand, Stiles' cock hardens, though Peter does note that Stiles doesn't grind forward or try to speed things up. Instead, Stiles' breathing quickens and Peter feels a rush of something full and protective curl through him. Hearing Stiles so vulnerable, registering the _trust_ that Stiles is giving him like this - always gives him when they do this - Peter lets the feeling wash over him. Each lick is a little more precise, a little more focused, and he exhales hotly against Stiles' skin with a low sound of pleasure, because Peter _does_ love doing this for Stiles.

It doesn't take Peter long to wrap his fingers loosely around Stiles' cock, but he doesn't jerk him off quickly. Instead Peter strokes slow, rubbing his thumb along the sensitive underside, and coaxing Stiles to bask in this moment.

Still, Peter does make a small sound - a small whisper of warning - before he wets his tongue properly and then presses it to Stiles' hole. Instead of licking, Peter tenses his tongue and presses it inside, lapping slowly. He doesn't want to hurt Stiles, after all. 

* * *

Stiles doesn't always care about getting off. He likes it, don't get him wrong. Shooting off his load is a great 'ole time, it's just not always _needed._ Because sometimes it's just nice to do sexy stuff because it's fun and it feels good. There's also like, a level of intimacy involved with it too - at least with Peter. Stiles hasn't really thought about it too much, but Peter seems to understand because he never acts weird if Stiles says that he's done or if he offers to get Peter off instead. There's no pressure to orgasm and Peter doesn't treat him any differently if does or doesn't get off which Stiles really appreciates.

Stiles hadn't exactly been planning on getting off _tonight_ , but as Peter's fingers tease over the hot, hardening flesh of his dick, it only intensifies the feeling of Peter's tongue licking at his hole. When Peter's mouth does pull away, it's to breathe against wet skin and Stiles' toes curl, his feet flexing as he lets the sensitivity only heighten. Stiles' eyes slide shut as Peter begins stroking his cock. He sighs, his hips rocking a little to really feel the touch more. Peter's thumb playing against the underside of his dick brings out a full body shiver.

Peter's tongue returns, but it's no longer slower licks over and around his hole. This time, Peter's licks _into_ him, tongue pushing past now-relaxed muscle. Stiles shakes, moaning as he adjusts to Peter's tongue working him open. It's all wet and hot and jittery-sensitive and Stiles' pulse picks up, his breathing growing ragged as he gets closer and closer to the edge. His hands continue to clasp onto the pillow. 

"Peter," Stiles groans. "'m close, I'm gonna come."

* * *

Satisfaction curls low in Peter's chest as he does this for Stiles, breathing in the scent of his arousal, listening to the sighs and soft moans, and feeling the way that Stiles' body moves to chase both sensations, albeit lazily. This is unhurried and languid, and if Stiles comes, that will be fine, but Peter is also half-expecting Stiles to shakily sigh and then gently reach back to push Peter away as he does sometimes. 

It's not about the orgasm for Stiles, not all the time, and Peter can respect that. Sometimes - perhaps like tonight - he just needs to feel wanted and relaxed and, though they don't really utter the word, _cherished_.

It had been an adjustment for Peter to get to this point at first, but as he gently lets Stiles rock back on his tongue, he knows that he wouldn't trade it for the world now. They're both unhurried and languid, Stiles' body relaxing at first, but Peter can tell the moment that Stiles decides that he _does_ want to come. It's subtle, barely a hitch in Stiles' breathing and a slight tension in his movements, but Peter makes sure not to quicken his pace. If Stiles is getting close like this, he's doing something right. It doesn't always need to be faster, harder, _more_.

And when Stiles groans a few minutes later, the sound tighter and desperate, his scent thick with arousal, Peter moans deeply in his throat, approving. He doesn't draw away to give Stiles permission, but he doesn't have to. Instead he fucks slowly into Stiles' hole with his tongue and makes sure to lap over every inch of sensitive skin. Peter's slow strokes to Stiles' cock become a little more focused near the head, and Peter cups his hand there, because Stiles rarely _likes_ sleeping in a wet spot, and they hadn't put a towel down. Peter pushes, encouraging, and - because he knows Stiles - he allows a low growl to rumble, soothingly, from his throat. 

* * *

Peter's oral skills are unparalleled. It doesn't matter if Peter is sucking Stiles' dick or eating ass, Peter gives it his all and Stiles is very glad that he gets to be on the receiving end. As much as Stiles enjoys a good handjob or fingers playing along his skin, a _mouth_ is very personal - very intimate. It also keeps Peter's mouth occupied and unable to give his little witty retorts. Despite getting closer, Stiles knows that Peter knows that he can continue with the pace. Slow and steady is going to win this race.

Peter may not be rushing and pushing, but he's not skimping on the attention at all. Every wet lick and tongue thrust sends a skittering jolt through Stiles and Peter's experienced fingers rub and tease him further. Stiles takes a few shuddering breaths in as he tries to hold on just a little longer to the molten pleasure but then he hears and feels an encouraging growl from Peter and that's what sends Stiles over.

He's shooting into Peter's hand as orgasm washes over him. Stiles' body shakes, his hole clenching in response. It's a quieter orgasm, but that doesn't mean it's not good because it is. Stiles rocks back, greedy and enjoying every sensation, every point of contact that has bliss coursing through him. He's panting as the aftershocks steadily die down. Peter pulls away - seeming to know when to stop - and Stiles rolls away after that, flopping on his back, eyes glazed as he stares up into the dark. 

* * *

It's a slow build up, but that doesn't make it any less powerful than those moments where Stiles is left gasping and clawing at the sheets or at Peter's shoulders. This is just something else, something different and intimate, and Peter drinks it in as he carefully draws Stiles closer and closer to the edge. He loves these moments, loves watching the way that Stiles begins to squirm, to twist, loves listening to how deep Stiles' moans get, to how reedy his whimpers can become when he doesn't watch himself too closely. Perhaps this is quiet, but Stiles' body is all but screaming its pleasure for him as Peter strokes Stiles and fucks him with his tongue.

He doesn't need Stiles to warn him when Stiles gets close. Peter can feel it in the tension under his hands, can sense it in the way that Stiles' hips begin to twitch and push back, in the staccato breaths that escape him. And when Stiles' knees finally go weak, when his breathing hitches and Peter feels the first wet stripe of come over his hand, he hums his pleasure deep in his throat and takes care to take Stiles through this. He's exacting, but not punishing, cupping his hand to catch Stiles' come as Peter lets Stiles fuck himself back on Peter's tongue. It's still languid, still careful, but Stiles' movements are a little harder in his pleasure, and Peter doesn't disappoint him.

The feeling of Stiles' muscles clenching and fluttering around his tongue sends a powerful wave of arousal through Peter in return, but it's mindless, unimportant as he flexes his tongue and fucks Stiles until the twitches have tapered off. Peter gives Stiles what he needs until it's clear that he's done, and only then does he slowly pull away with a few lingering licks, Stiles' come coating Peter's hand.

Stiles slowly rolls over, and Peter sits back on his heels, reaching up to work his jaw with his clean hand. Already the muscles are recovering, and as Peter looks down at Stiles, he smiles appreciatively at the sight of him.

"Good?" He asks, as he settles back beside Stiles on the bed. He steals a quick taste of Stiles' come, just because he can, but ultimately reaches over for tissues beside the bed. Then, feeling the heat of the moment, Peter finally strips his shirt off, aware that Stiles will likely want to rest against bare skin, not cloth. Laying back, Peter reaches out to draw Stiles in closer. 

* * *

A sleepy, relaxed orgasm doesn't fix any of the shit with Derek, but it does force Stiles into a better headspace. His muscles feels lax, there's a pleasant buzz coursing through his body and a haze is settling over his senses as he comes down from the surge of finishing and coming all over Peter's hand. He's still wet - Peter's saliva slicking him up between his ass, but Stiles ignores it. It will eventually dry and he'll have a shower in the morning anyway.

Stiles distantly registers Peter moving and cleaning up whatever's necessary. Stiles has no interest in watching. He likes that he's simply allowed to lie here and come back down in no rush. 

By the time his breathing has returned to normal, Stiles can feel Peter's eyes on him and he smiles. He thinks he hears Peter lick something - probably his come - but that's nothing new. Peter likes tasting various parts of him anyway. After Peter is back on the bed, Stiles finally shifts because Peter is reaching out for him. Stiles positions himself as the little spoon, forcing Peter to curl around him.

"Good as a gumdrop and right as rain," Stiles mumbles. He's pretty sure that that's not a phrase, but whatever. "You gonna be okay?" Stiles asks while purposely grinding back where he can feel Peter a bit hard. "You could just fuck between my thighs or something," Stiles offers. He could handle that and he would like it too.

* * *

There's something settling about seeing Stiles like this. Peter's seen it on many occasions, but despite the time they've spent together, it hasn't gotten old or commonplace. Seeing him so lax in satiation, watching as Stiles turns onto his side in a blatant request to be the little spoon, Peter feels a small smile tugging at his lips. He gives in, though it was never going to be a question as to whether he'd do it or not, and as he winds one arm around Stiles and presses up against him from behind, Peter sighs, breathing in the scent of sweat and pleasure as he presses his nose to Stiles' hair.

Stiles' answer is lazy with satisfaction and Peter allows himself a soft huff of laughter. It fades into a slight hitch to his breathing when Stiles grinds back against him, but Peter still lets himself arch his hips forward slightly. Thoughtful, he breathes in Stiles' scent, as it's late and Stiles is relaxed and Peter doesn't _need_ this, but the offer is considerate and so _Stiles_ that Peter nods against the back of Stiles' shoulder.

"I'd be fine, but it's hard to say no when you're like this," Peter says, reaching between them to undo his jeans. Honestly, he's not sure why he hadn't taken them off before, but he supposes that the conversation with Derek had left an impact on him as well. 

He's clearly hard when he eases himself free of his boxers, but giving Stiles pleasure does that to him. Peter sighs, rocking against the warmth of Stiles' skin, stroking his hand along Stiles' abdomen slowly, soothingly. 

"Would lube bother you too much?"

* * *

Stiles knows that he doesn't _have_ to offer Peter anything right now. It's not as if they trade orgasms on a 1:1 equal ratio. Sometimes Stiles gets off and Peter won't, and sometimes Peter gets off and Stiles doesn't. It's not a big deal. They're comfortable enough to not require the other person - or themselves - to jizz. It doesn't show any sort of failure or weakness. 

Stiles may be sleepy and content, but he's awake enough to offer Peter the option to get off. Stiles had known that Peter would be hard from what he'd done - from pleasuring him - but rubbing back against Peter had been to show that _Stiles_ was game to do something. Peter could slide his dick between Stiles' asscheeks. They've done that that before, but given that Stiles' hole is a little sore still, it's likely not the best idea. So Stiles offers his thighs because they both like doing that on occasion. They do things like this when they're too impatient to really fuck. It's practical and still hot. 

Stiles' lips pull into a little satisfied grin as he feels Peter undo his jeans because he knows Peter is going to go through with it. The jeans should have been off in the first place, but better late than never. Once more, Stiles grinds back against Peter, enjoying the silky heat of Peter's cock against his skin. 

"Lube me up, baby" Stiles murmurs. "Move me however you wanna."

* * *

Peter reaches back to his side-table for the lube when Stiles gives him the go-ahead, but he's not rushed with it. Frankly, his instincts - burned as they sometimes still are - have settled into a deep satisfaction at the knowledge that he's pleasured Stiles. 

While orgasm is nice, it's not really required. Oh, he likes sex. He _loves_ sex, loves the feeling of pleasure, but he's always found more pleasure in giving it than receiving it. Knowing that he's satisfied Stiles gives him pleasure in more than just a sexual way. But if Stiles is offering, if he'd like to give back, Peter's not going to take that away from him.

So he doesn't. With careful movements, Peter pops the cap on the lube and reaches down, breath hitching slightly as he slicks his cock with it. Then he pours a little more onto his hand and reaches down, coaxing Stiles' legs parted and slicking the inside of his thighs. Peter knows it'll be a little sticky later, knows that Stiles will likely grumble about it in the morning before stumbling off to take a shower, but for now he's nice and pliant, and Peter's not going to turn down this gift.

Perhaps it's not the same feeling as _actually_ fucking Stiles when Peter nudges his hips closer and he feels the first tight drag of Stiles' closed thighs along his cock, but it's a different, lazier pleasure. Peter leans in, nosing at the nape of Stiles' neck as he reaches his arm around and winds it around Stiles' waist. And, rolling his hips, Peter sighs and presses closer. 

"You feel good. I love when you're this relaxed for me."

* * *

Stiles remains on his side, knowing that Peter can easily rearrange him if need be. Once again, another perk of dating a werewolf. He hears Peter shift and reach for the lube and Stiles gives a content sigh. He's aware enough of what's going to happen, but there's something that's always appealed about being used for pleasure like this, where he's lax and Peter just takes control and Stiles trusts that nothing bad is going to happen to him. The trust is the important part because Stiles doesn't want to be molesterbated by some stranger... But by Peter? Yeah, he's game.

His body may have gotten off, but there's still a mental component of arousal at what's going to happen. Stiles _is_ into this and he does want it. He closes his eyes and he listens to Peter slick up his dick with lube. Stiles makes no protest when Peter prompts him to spread his legs - one lifting to allow Peter to wipe off the excess lube on his thighs. 

Peter settles behind him once more and Stiles legs close enough to add tightness for Peter. Stiles delights in the feel of Peter's hard dick sliding in between his thighs, rubbing close to his own. Stiles makes a content sound, body sleepy, but he's still invested in this. Why wouldn't he be? He loves Peter and he loves Peter feeling good because of him. Peter may not be inside him, but he's oh-so-close and warm and finally naked and Stiles pushes back and squirms just a little to really feel him. 

"You feel good too," Stiles murmurs. "Love you Peter, love you so fucking much." After everything that's happened over the past few days, Stiles gives himself permission to say it now.

* * *

The first slow thrust feels like a comfortable sort of vice, something wholly casual and designed to indulge. Stiles, ever one to knock convention on its ass, has never minded giving Peter pleasure in return even after he's finished, and Peter can't help but enjoy it every time that it happens. Stiles' mental arousal is as thrilling to Peter as his actual arousal is, as Stiles lax and lazy, yet arching and squirming against him simply to ensure that he, Peter, feels good is indicative of his nature. Stiles is a good person, and what they have is special.

And while Peter still does get caught on the words, Stiles has no such holdup. No, as soon as Peter rolls his hips, sinking into the comfortable tightness between Stiles' thighs, basking in Stiles' warmth and the softer friction between his legs, he can feel Stiles relaxing. And when Stiles relaxes, when he feels _safe_ , he says things that Peter can't quite bring himself to. 

It doesn't make them any less certain; he knows what he feels for Stiles, but Stiles has always been more forthcoming in saying it out loud. So when Stiles speaks up, when he pushes back and squirms and tells Peter that he loves him, Peter closes his eyes with a low, tighter groan that is only half-due to the pleasure.

He's already close enough from giving Stiles pleasure, and hearing _that_ will always bring him even closer. Peter shivers, pressing kisses to the side of Stiles' neck, the back of his shoulders, each breath warm against Stiles' skin as Peter basks in the closeness of him. He rolls his hips, feeling the perfect slide of lube and skin, and while he is gentle, he soon finds a pace that he knows he can come with. And, thinking quickly, Peter noses lightly at the back of Stiles' neck, humming softly. 

"You're perfect. Never doubt that. Just relax, Stiles. But if you could," Peter adds, with a smaller smile. "Reach down for your boxers? So you don't sleep in a wet spot."

* * *

Stiles may say the L-word here and there, but it's not all the time. There's no real reason to say it all the time. Peter doesn't say it back (or ever), but that doesn't mean that Stiles doesn't get to say it. He says it whenever he wants to say it - usually when he's sleepy or blissed out after orgasm or after something stressful. It's not vocalized like an everyday occurrence type of thing. You see, Stiles doesn't want it to become overused because he knows that Peter really likes hearing it. It's special to Peter and Stiles doesn't want that ever to fade, so he's not going to announce it all willy-nilly. 

He hears the responding groan from Peter and Stiles' mouth is a sleepy smile. He can feel Peter's dick sliding between his slicked up legs and Peter's mouth gifts him with love-kisses (at least that's what Stiles is going with). Stiles is content to let Peter use him like this, body lax (but his thighs not). He's safe and he loves this closeness. Peter's hips pick up the pace, fucking in between his thighs faster with the intent to get off - which Stiles wants.

Peter's little comment - that he's perfect - makes Stiles give a content sound, but the addition of grabbing his discarded boxers in order to stave off a wet spot speaks of Peter's thoughtfulness "Roger that," Stiles murmurs as his hand pats around the mattress to locate his boxers. When he does, he grasps onto his boxers and brings it up to the necessary spot to catch Peter's come. 

"Okay."

* * *

It speaks of familiarity, of routine, and even as Peter basks in the pleasure that slowly deepens with every moment, he marvels that this is what he's chosen. Once, the thought of domesticity and predictability would have sent him sneering, but Stiles is just unpredictable enough to fit perfectly into his life. Like this, surrounded in Stiles' scent, with their mingled scents just reinforcing the notion of closeness and _pack_ and _mate_ , Peter lets himself take what he needs. He lets Stiles do this for him, and he lets himself treasure it as pleasure hums sharply along his skin.

He half-holds himself back as Stiles reaches down, but when Stiles gives him the go-ahead, Peter doesn't try to make this last. He picks up his pace, groaning softly in the back of his throat as he winds his arms possessively around Stiles' chest. One hand flattens to Stiles' chest, over the quick beat of his heart, and the other holds him closer as Peter chases his own orgasm. It's not hurried, not dirty, just comfortable. And when pleasure spikes, when he tips over the edge, Peter comes with a low sigh, his lips pressed to Stiles' shoulder, teeth just barely touching Stiles' skin, but not biting. 

It's lazy and good, his come hot as it coats Stiles' thighs and the scar from his own fangs. He catches his come in the fabric of Stiles' boxers. Peter rides his orgasm out, stroking along Stiles' skin, and when pleasure fades into small, pleasant aftershocks, Peter lets out a long, lower breath and breathes in Stiles' scent deeply, kissing the back of his neck. 

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

The loft seems impossibly empty after Peter leaves that night. But what depresses Derek more than anything in the days that follow is that the loft seems even _emptier_ than before, because for the first time in god only knows how long, Stiles doesn't randomly drop in to see him. 

It's a little like losing a limb, in a way. Only he hadn't known that he'd had it until it was gone. While Derek tries to pretend that he doesn't really care, he knows that he's lying to himself. Maybe Stiles hadn't made a habit of stopping by all the time, but he'd been by a few times a week to watch Netflix, eat pizza, or to get Derek out of the house. Now, following the conversation that Derek had had with Peter, it feels too quiet, too cold, too... bleak. 

Derek doesn't like having so much time with his own thoughts.

But seeing as those are the cards he's been dealt, that's precisely what he does. He sits on the couch, or he works out, or goes for a cautious run in the preserve, and he _thinks_. It feels insane to even be _considering_ what Peter had talked about, and Derek can't deny the twinge of real anxiety in his chest at the thought of what might happen if things went wrong. Losing his friend _and_ only remaining family? How could that ever be worth the risk?

Derek talks himself out of it at least three times a day as the week progresses. He runs himself ragged, eats very little, and yet at night, all he's got left are the memories of the look on Stiles' face, and on how...reassuring that Peter had been afterwards. 

Would it really be so bad? _Yes_ , Derek thinks viciously as he tries to shut his mind off. But that doesn't work any better than it had when he'd first talked to Peter. Derek sighs. Sleep doesn't come to him that night, because he finally sits up in bed, curls in on himself, and _thinks._

In the morning, Derek texts Peter. He asks where Stiles is and Peter, clearly understanding, tells Derek that Stiles is at Peter's place. He adds on that if Derek comes by around noon, he _might_ find the house much more welcoming for a serious talk. Derek swallows.

At noon, Derek makes his way to Peter's apartment, each step halting. He rubs his hands over his darkwash jeans as he climbs to the right floor, and he adjusts the hem of his black t-shirt so many times that it's at risk of being shredded, but Derek knows that he needs to do this. So, before he can stop himself, he reaches out a hand and knocks on Peter's door. And only when he smells Stiles, only when the door opens curiously, does Derek put a foot in place to keep the door from slamming in his face.

"Stiles," Derek says quietly, tensely. "Can... can we talk?"

* * *

Despite being the victim of some magical witchy flower, life goes on for Stiles. Life continues to go on after the whole polyamory talk with Peter and, surprise, surprise, the sun still rises and falls despite the conflict with Derek too. These events have been significant for Stiles, but he doesn't lose himself over them. 

The flower crazy sex almost-orgy is over and done with.

The discussion with Peter has happened and opened the door for Stiles attempting to educate himself on something completely new. He thinks he sort of has a handle on it? At least as much as he can considering how the talk with Derek had gone.

Stiles isn't planning on staying away _forever_. It's Derek who owes him an apology, but sometimes Derek needs time to stop being a dumbass and Stiles is going to let Derek have this time. Maybe Stiles should have sent off a text stating that they were still friends, but he's not perfect. Peter had told him a little about the talk he'd had with Derek and so Stiles is a little hopeful that maybe, just maybe, they can give this poly thing a try.

Not that dating or messing around with Derek is Stiles' main priority, it's just the best possible dream outcome (and what a crazy dream that would be - dating both Peter _and_ Derek?). What _is_ Stiles' priority is them actually remaining friends and Derek not thinking he's just some cheating hoe. Jerk.

But now that Stiles has had some time to think and piece together what Peter's told him, it really does just seem like Derek freaked out and assumed the worst which really isn't that unheard of. Yeah, Derek could have handled it better, but Stiles should have likely had Peter go along with him. Well, now he knows.

Peter is out doing some errands when there is a knock on the door. Stiles is dressed only in boxers and a t-shirt that has the text **JUST DEDUCE IT** over an old pipe that's supposed to resemble the Nike sign. He straightens on the couch, putting his phone down. 

He has a feeling it's Derek. At least he hopes it's him. A complicated flash of _something_ streaks through him and Stiles bounds to the door.

He opens said door and immediately notices that it's Derek and that Derek looks apprehensive. Then Derek's foot goes forward as if he thinks Stiles is going to go diva on him and slam the door or something.

"That's creepy," Stiles points out and purposely gives a playful stomp on Derek's foot. "But yeah, of course. You'd better be coming with an apology," he adds on as he opens the door and moves back to allow Derek room to come in. "Take your shoes off. We're not having another entry way showdown."

* * *

If Derek didn't feel so uncertain, he'd have likely smiled at Stiles' shirt. They'd dabbled here and there in Sherlock, at least until Stiles had started talking his ass off during one of the showdown scenes on the show, and Derek had bodily shoved him from the couch. Still, it's a flicker of a memory - something that makes sense - and the sight of it both reassures Derek, but also makes him feel even more uneasy. He's not sure how this is going to go, and while Stiles doesn't _look_ pissed, Derek can't help the twist of guilt in his chest.

He also can't help the twist of anxiety and hope, because it hasn't escaped his memory that Stiles had come to him with a _purpose_. That purpose still seems too good to be true, and things that are too good to be true in Derek's life typically stay that way. 

So when Stiles steps on his foot, Derek grimaces, but he doesn't move. He tries to ignore how dog-like his posture is, with his head down and eyes cast slightly to the side. Any other time and he'd likely be at risk for dog jokes, but he doesn't know if he and Stiles are still even friends, so he keeps his mouth shut.

When Stiles tells him to come in, Derek very nearly has a heart attack out of relief. It doesn't mean anything definitively but it's more than he'd had a few minutes ago. That's something. So he does step inside, aware of Peter's scent everywhere, and he slips his shoes off, though cautiously, as though expecting Stiles to say more.

It's awkward and uncomfortable, but Derek knows that before they say anything, he _does_ owe Stiles one hell of an apology. He sighs and chances a small look at Stiles. 

"I'm sorry. Before... anything else, I should tell you that. I don't have an excuse; I panicked, and I said shit I didn't mean."

* * *

Stiles is feeling a lot of things right now. Sometimes it surprises him that he can feel so much at once, but he's never thought of himself as some stoic unfeeling guy anyway. He feels hurt and wary because of how bad things had gone with Derek last time. But Stiles also feels hopeful and glad that Derek is here and making an effort at all. There's also another part that still, unhelpfully, has him remembering kissing Derek and feeling him up and all of that delicious debauchery (but Stiles tries not to focus on that - time and place, time and place).

Derek doesn't scowl or grouch at him for stomping on his foot (it wasn't _that_ hard). And that says enough - Derek feels like shit over this and Stiles' own hurt and frustration dwindle because he's not actually an asshole and wanting to hold a grudge. Almost like a kicked puppy, Derek scoots in and listens to him, removing his shoes.

The forthcoming apology does take him a little by surprise. Yeah Stiles had wanted one, but he thought Derek would waffle around for a bit. Stiles gives a nod, but he beckons Derek in more because he really doesn't want to do anything with the door so close. Derek follows him into the living room and Stiles points at the loveseat. 

Once again, Derek complies and Stiles purposely sits beside him, their knees touching. He knows closeness can help between pack now. 

"I accept your apology," Stiles begins. "And I'm sorry that I just sprung in on you like that. I should have made sure that we were okay after that thing... And if Peter had been there, maybe he could have kept things from getting out of hand anyway, I'm rambling." Stiles knocks his knee against Derek's. "What I really want to say is: you being my friend is more important than my other feelings. I don't want any of this to mess up things between us."

* * *

Stiles points to the loveseat and Derek has a single moment where he almost wants to laugh. It feels strained and choked in his chest, so he doesn't, but it's still there, because the ridiculousness of it is enough to make him feel vaguely hysteric. He knows that if Stiles is inviting him in, it's a good sign, but he can't help but really focus on what a loveseat means, and given the context... well. He doesn't think he could be blamed.

Derek does do what he'd been bidden, though. It takes him a second to get there, but when he sits down on the seat that smells strongly of both Stiles _and_ Peter, he thinks that maybe this is a good thing. Something carrying both Stiles' and Peter's scents will remind him just what is going on, and the relationship dynamic that this whole conversation is going to be about. 

Peter's scent doesn't necessarily make Derek's hackles raise because Peter is family, but he can't forget that this _is_ Peter's personal territory. Some days Derek hates that he can't just act like a human in moments like these. Not being able to smell scent and possession everywhere would be nice.

Then Stiles sits next to him and Derek stills. It's the simple touch of Stiles' knee against his, but it feels like a breath of fresh air. Derek's breath hitches, and he looks down at the connection, and the ache from before rises up inside of him. He'd missed the simple camaraderie, and while memories _do_ flash in his mind, he can set them aside as unimportant for now. Yeah, he'd liked fucking Stiles, but Derek just needs to know how badly he'd messed up.

To his _immense_ relief, Stiles accepts his apology. Derek breathes again. He nods slowly, tightly, his head still down, arms crossed over his chest. The urge to fidget keeps lifting its head and Derek keeps forcing it down. Breathe...

"I don't... know how much he said. If anything. But Peter came and talked to me after... after what happened. He kicked me around a bit, but I deserved that. I just wanted to say that I don't mean what I said. He told me. He... helped. I guess." Derek's palms feel sweaty. 

"I have feelings for you too," he blurts out, stiffly, like he's trying to bite the words. "But I don't want to fuck this up. I don't have many... friends. And I'm not _good_ at the whole relationship thing."

* * *

Maybe this, maybe that. There are a lot of maybes that Stiles has thought about and a few he's brought up now. But Stiles thinks it's important for him to acknowledge that he hadn't necessarily gone at it from the best angle too. Yeah, Derek had reacted shitacularly, but Stiles could have likely prepared a little more and chosen to _not_ have this one issue be the first thing he brought up to Derek after their sex romp and the sudden threesome. Stiles isn't here to villainize Derek. They can both be wrong in different ways.

Does Stiles pick the loveseat to hopefully imply something? No, not really. He just believed that the increase in proximity would have Derek feeling slightly more at ease and that's important to Stiles. Stiles also feels better just sitting close to Derek. The connection of their knees touching may be insignificant compared to Derek's dick being inside of him or them actually kissing, but it still means something.

He's not aware that the scent of Peter is weird to Detek considering the topic, but Stiles isn't going to go out of his way to try and play down his relationship with Peter. He hadn't before and he isn't going to now. Stiles watches Derek relax some and he in turn feels lighter. It's now that Stiles is pretty sure that they're going to be okay. They'll make it through this weirdness.

Stiles listens as Derek fumbles with his words - mentioning Peter helping - and Stiles is once again hit with the realization that Peter is _really great_ for trying to help with this. Peter didn't have to try and smooth things over, he could have given Stiles a pat on the shoulder and a 'better luck next time', but he hadn't. He'd opted to try and help talk to Derek _for_ him. Fuck.

When Derek blurts out how he _does_ have feelings for him, Stiles perks up, eyes bright and hopeful because while he'd assumed, it's sure nice to _hear it._

Stiles tries to not smile like an idiot because he's aware of what else Derek has said to him. "We'll be friends either way, idiot," Stiles answers with confidence. "And concerning your last two relationships: I don't think _you_ were the problem, Derek. Maybe you wouldn't suck so much or pick shitty women if you were with _me_ instead. Ever think of that?" His eyebrows lift.

* * *

Well, it's out now, and Derek can't exactly take it back even if he'd like to. The urge to immediately backpedal and pretend that he hadn't said anything does rear its head but he fights it back down, trying to remind himself to breathe through the initial spike of panic. He's been sitting on the secret for a long time, and while sleeping with Stiles to begin with _might_ have implied a certain something, Derek's still a little freaked out that he'd said something at all. But Stiles, he reminds himself, is worth it, and this friendship is more than worth it. Anything else that might come from this conversation is just more icing on the cake. He's not unsatisfied with the way things are.

Still, Derek can't quite help but make a face when Stiles talks about Derek's old relationships. He shuts down a little, arms still crossed, still overly defensive, but it's hard to really pretend like he's okay with talking about what had happened. Stiles knows most of it by now, either through Derek or probably through Peter, but that doesn't mean that Derek's any happier about the knowledge that anything with Kate or Jennifer had happened to begin with. He sighs slowly, tightly, and shoots Stiles a small, sidelong look.

"No. I've thought about all the ways it could go wrong," he mutters back before he thinks. "About how I might be cursed and everyone with me winds up going crazy, or what kind of person I have to be to attract that shit."

It's only after a long five seconds that Derek realizes - quite brilliantly - what he has just implied. His expression falls immediately and when he looks back at Stiles, he looks half-horrified. Open mouth, insert foot, Derek.

"Not that-- not that _you're_ crazy. I--shit." Derek leans back in his seat, reaching up to rub hard at his face. Then, lamely, he adds, "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. See, I'm _really_ not good at this."

* * *

It makes sense to Stiles. If Derek was with him, Derek wouldn't fall for crazy murderous women who may try and kill them all. So yeah, their relationship wouldn't be traditional as Stiles would _also_ be with Peter, but even so, their relationship would be a million times better than Kate or Jennifer! Stiles wants to believe that he could make Derek happy, too - that this could be a good thing for both of them. It likely won't be an easy thing (at least not all the time), but a lot in life isn't easy. Stiles is used to that and Derek probably is too. But working for things that make you happy is to be expected. 

Predictably Derek isn't thrilled that Stiles has decided to mention his less than great dating record. Stiles had found out bits and pieces from both Derek and Peter about Kate Agent. While he'll never be able to put himself in Derek's shoes and really understand it, Stiles can acknowledge that Derek likely has good reason to be wary.

When Derek opens his mouth, a bunch of dumb idiot is what comes out of it. Derek cursed? Everyone winds up crazy? What kind of person Derek is for him to attract the crazies?

Stiles blinks a few times. He's more taken back than offended by the insinuation. When it hits Derek, he looks absolutely stunned and supremely uncomfortable. Stiles listens to him attempt to backtrack and gives a empathizing wince - he, too, knows what it's like to say too much and have it sound bad. 

Stiles just gives a long drawn out sigh, makes to stand up, and then actually sits across Derek's lap, hooking an arm around Derek's neck to steady him. His legs rest on the cushion he was previously sitting on. 

"Here, now you can fixate on me sitting on you instead of the stupid thoughts pinging around in your head," Stiles explains. He thinks it's a great plan. "You're _not_ the problem. I may be a little unhinged myself, but I guarantee you that I still have good taste, okay? And yeah things could go wrong, but they could also go _really right_ , too."

* * *

Way to go, Derek. Yes. _Brilliant_ idea. Imply that the guy you're apologizing to will turn into a raging lunatic hellbent on killing everyone. It's not like Stiles hadn't already had that happen to him. Though the nogitsune has been dead for years, certain memories do still remain and Derek feels like kicking himself hard enough to break something when he realizes what he'd said. Horror does not begin to cover it as he stares at Stiles, wide-eyed, and he's sure that he would have continued on, would have made it _much_ worse, but Stiles takes pity on him.

The sigh makes Derek wince, but before he can go on and apologize profusely for the insinuation, Stiles shifts. At first, Derek's heart lurches because it looks like Stiles is getting up to go _away_ , but before Derek can scramble to say something, Stiles is turning, looking at him, and then sitting down on his lap.

Derek blinks, frozen, completely stunned. He uncrosses his arms on reflex, but then doesn't know what to do with them, because Stiles on his lap is so damn new that Derek feels a little like his brain just helpfully took a swan dive. Oh, he can remember the last and only time that Stiles had come close to this position, which _really_ doesn't help Derek's attempt to stay composed. Still, Stiles' little trick works. Derek's immediately too stunned by Stiles' presence to keep running off at the mouth. Oddly, Derek is grateful.

"You're-- you're not unhinged," he manages after a long, shaken moment. "You're the opposite. You and Peter... you're _good_ together. Anyone can see that. I don't think anyone expected _how_ good you'd be." Least of all Derek. But this isn't about bitter jealousy, and it's not about poking holes in this. Instead Derek heaves a small sigh and quickly wets his lips. 

"I'm still trying to figure out what you'd get out of this. Knowing who I am, and how I act."

* * *

Of course things could go wrong or end badly if they take this poly-dating-thing for a ride, but Stiles isn't lying when he says that things could go _really right_ too. Bad happens, evil exists - Stiles knows this all too well - but Stiles also knows that there's good in the world too. There's his friends and family that would die for him (and likewise in reverse) and there's love and hope - that kind of cheesy stuff. Worrying that he was getting sick like his mom, almost dying a few times here and there... it gave Stiles a pretty big eye-opener. 

He's only got one life and Stiles wants to make sure that he lives it to the fullest. That means sometimes taking chances and risks, that means being uncomfortable and vulnerable at times. And plopping himself down on Derek's lap is one of those chances/risks/potentially being vulnerable things because Derek _could_ easily shove him off, but thankfully Derek doesn't. It's obvious that Derek hadn't been expecting it, but that's okay. Stiles is a spontaneous kind of guy and Derek is used to that to some degree. 

And it feels good to be near Derek - to be sitting on his lap and feeling his warmth and taking in the differences of how Derek feels compared to Peter (at least what Stiles can make out without being too obvious about it). Stiles doesn't squirm or try to make things sexual - but a very real part of his little brain is telling him to go for it.

But he behaves and he listens to Derek actually acknowledge that Peter and him are a _good_ _thing_. Something warm settles over Stiles and he has the strong desire to throw his other arm around Derek and pull him into a hug or force a hug on him. Either or. 

But as Derek discounts himself once again, Stiles gives a frown and he turns to face Derek, his hands lifting to cup Derek's face and force eye contact (that Derek has to allow). "Hey. Stop shitting on yourself. Maybe you can't see it, but _I_ can. Maybe you need to trust me. And maybe you wouldn't be as bad as think you are if you were in a _decent relationship_ with such an _awesome guy_. Cough, cough." Stiles gives a grin, trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

Derek isn't expecting Stiles' hands on his face, but as Stiles presses insistently and Derek obligingly lifts his chin, he has to admit that he's not really surprised either. Stiles has always gone for this kind of thing, always been far more physical than Derek. Sure, Derek uses physicality when he gets angry, and slamming someone into a wall is much easier than talking or trying to verbally spar with them, but Stiles is tactile in the right ways. 

And, much as Derek hates to admit it, his stomach gives a sharp, warm lurch at the feeling. People don't touch him often. Not that he gives them much reason to, all things considered, so the contact means more than Stiles likely knows.

But there's something in Stiles' voice that gets to him. Despite the crush of self-loathing that seems to follow Derek around and rib at him sharply almost all the time, Stiles' tone sounds sure. It's authoritative in a warmer way, and Derek kind of hates that he feels hopeful. Stiles is six years younger than he is, and sometimes - when it comes to matters of friendship or _people_ \- Derek feels like Stiles is the older one. It's unsettling, but maybe that's a good thing. Stiles has never let Derek sit comfortably in the wrong.

It had been Stiles who had pointed out Jennifer's lies in the first place. Reluctantly, hesitantly, Derek meets Stiles' gaze and _listens_ , and while anxiety gnaws at his stomach still, he has to agree that despite the jest in Stiles' tone, he's not wrong. Derek's shoulders slump a little. Despite Stiles not being a werewolf, his instincts have almost never been wrong in any way that counts. 

"I _do_ trust you," Derek says, and there's a weight in his voice that he can't control. He's not _just_ talking about this moment. He's trusted Stiles for a long time. "I just... there's a lot to lose if this goes wrong. Not just you, but... Peter too." Which is harder to admit to someone who isn't Peter. Derek frowns. 

"But maybe you're right. Maybe _your_ luck will balance mine out."

* * *

Derek has crazy low self-esteem. It's a thing that Stiles has known for a while now. Stiles understands it. Guilt and regret can do a number on someone and Derek has a shit ton to feel bad about. Yeah, Derek is sometimes the king of bad decision making, but Derek's heart had always been in the right place - Derek had thought he was doing the right thing and he'd never intended bad shit to happen. That's what matters more to Stiles.

Derek's skin is warm, his cheeks kinda scratchy from stubble (that Stiles has always preferred and finds hot anyway). He likes being this close to Derek - touching him - but it's still new. Or at least potentially different now that they've both "confessed" feelings or whatever. As exciting as potentially dating Derek could be, Stiles just wants _them_ to be okay. Them as friends is more important than any other potential perk. 

Stiles doesn't _truly_ think he's some awesome catch or an awesome guy, but he's definitely better than the murderous bitches Derek's been with in the past. Derek does look worried, but at least he's not flat out arguing or shoving him off, so Stiles thinks this is the right thing to do. Taking a tactile approach often helps ground him after all so Stiles had figured that he might as well try it here. Hearing that Derek _does_ trust him gives Stiles a little happy jolt. When Derek mentions _Peter_ as something that Derek could lose if this goes wrong, Stiles gives a thoughtful nod.

"I'm not looking to create a rift between you guys," Stiles says, purposely slower. "That's the last thing that I'd want... but I don't think Peter is the type to abandon family, you know? You're important to him. And you're important to me."

* * *

Derek still isn't sure that mentioning Peter had been smart, but when Stiles looks at him thoughtfully and then nods, Derek feels a small thread of tension leave his shoulders. He isn't sure what he'd been expecting before, but Stiles' agreement actually means a lot to him. He watches the look in Stiles' eyes, thoughtful and contemplative, and when Stiles speaks - explaining that Peter isn't the type to abandon family - Derek looks away, but more to think than to disconnect.

His hands settle on Stiles' hips without conscious thought. Stiles is warm under his clothes, solid, and real. Derek touches more to ground himself than for any other reason, because despite how simple it would be to flip this moment on its head for something sexual, it's not the right time. The thought leaves something sour in his stomach, because this is about more than just that. He needs to know that he and Stiles are okay. That _all_ of them are okay, because it matters, and Derek still hates that it does.

His thumbs stroke rhythmically over Stiles' hips as he thinks, trying to fight past his own uncertainty in order to focus on what matters. 

"What _would_ you get out of this?" Derek asks, and he kind of hates that his voice sounds a little weaker to his ears, less sure. "If we did this. Aside from the sex."

* * *

When Peter had talked to him, Peter had mentioned Derek being worried about this messing up _everyone's_ relationships and not just the friendship between Derek and Stiles. Initially, Stiles had not fully believed him because the relationship between Peter and Derek isn't the best to begin with. It's definitely not the worst either, but upon actually thinking about it, it had made sense to Stiles. Peter is all Derek has left and despite their differences, they're still family. Peter is Derek's only link to the past and vice versa (and that past wasn't _all_ bad either).

Stiles doesn't want to be some homewrecker, err - family wrecker. He may love and be with Peter, but he's been friends with Derek longer. That still means something. He's not about to rank his feelings either. This isn't some competition or game. When Derek's hands come to grasp his hips, Stiles relaxes into the touch. His own hands leave Derek's face because it seems like Derek isn't going to look away and hide. Instead, Stiles rests them on Derek's shoulders. 

The question has Stiles making a face, surprised that he even has to _explain_ this, but given that it's Derek, can Stiles really be surprised? 

"For starters, I'd get to sit on you like this more often," Stiles says, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Non-sexual sitting, I mean, but I am open for _all_ the sitting." He gives a wink but he's quick to go on. "Anyway... I have this little problem, Derek and the problem is: I have the feels for you and I actually want to _do_ something about them. I wanna be sweet on you. Do the same stuff we already do but be closer but call them dates. I want you to be happy. Or _happier_. Stuff like that."

* * *

Derek can't help the small twist of defensiveness in his eyes as Stiles makes a face at him, but Derek knows that he deserves it. Maybe it's ridiculous, because Stiles wouldn't have told him that he'd wanted this if he hadn't been serious, but Derek just needs to know. After everything that has happened to him, he can't afford to take a risk on a whim. Stiles is his friend - likely his best friend, if not his only one - and the thought of fucking it up just because Derek has feelings for him leaves a sour feeling in his stomach. Derek swallows, bracing himself, but despite the look on Stiles' face, he isn't cruel with his answer.

Listening, Derek looks up at Stiles, feeling the weight of him on his lap and silently feeling more settled because of it. Stiles jokes about it, which is fine, but Derek hardly moves as Stiles keeps talking, because more than anything, Derek wants to understand. Yeah, he's charmed by the joking and by Stiles winking at him, but he needs to know what the catch is. Needs to know if there is one.

But Stiles' answer is solid, and his pulse never skips. Derek listens, kind of stunned, because even now, despite _knowing_ , it still shocks him, still makes him wonder if he deserves Stiles' favor. Probably not, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't _want_ it. Derek's already made up his mind. It's just voicing it that's the issue now.

"If... if you're _sure_ that you're okay with... with this. If you're sure that _Peter_ is okay with this... Maybe we could try. This is just new to me. All new to me."

* * *

Sitting on Derek's lap, grasping his shoulders, Stiles feels like this is going in the right kind of direction, but nothing is guaranteed, right? Stiles would like to think that after all this time that Stiles both knows Derek and has a good intuition, but this is a completely different animal here. 

Derek dating him? Him dating Derek? While still being with Peter? It still seems too good to be true, like how the fuck did he just happen to luck out? Stiles doesn't know. He doesn't have an answer to that question, but he doesn't want to hide from this just because it seems scary and dream-like. 

With Peter's help, Stiles has learned that he's got to keep living and doing shit despite possibly being scared. Being scared is normal and often times the concerns that Stiles may have are actually worse than doing the actual thing anyway. The _trying_ is the important part. If Stiles tries, at least he can learn and adapt if needed. If he simply hides, he's losing out on so much. Stiles understands that now. He doesn't want to hide and cower. Not here, and not ever.

Derek doesn't look blown away or overly bothered (which is a really good sign). Derek simply appears thoughtful, like he's just considering all the options. 

Then Derek comes to an answer and Stiles' pulse jumps, a thrill shooting through him like he imagines cocaine would. He beams at Derek, his fingers tightening in Derek's shirt before he scrambles to suddenly move. Stiles maneuvers himself into straddling Derek, his knees positioned on either side of the werewolf. Like this, Stiles can at least face Derek directly as he glances at him. 

"I know, it's new for me too. New for us-- for _all_ of us," Stiles says quickly. "But fortune favors the bold, right? And who doesn't like a bit of _fortune_ , yeah? Like, treasure. Pirate _booty -_ can't believe they called it that - I'm rambling." Stiles' stops and gives a little chagrined shrug of one shoulder. "You wanna go on a date soon?"

* * *

He's doing it. Derek can hardly believe that he's doing it, because it seems so damn impossible. Stiles and Peter are a _good_ thing, after all, and Derek's not sure if he could ever come close to that. He can't guarantee that he'll never be jealous of what they have, but as he sits there with Stiles on his lap and watches Stiles' eyes brighten in joy, Derek feels an oddly pleasant squirm in his chest. Maybe he'll be jealous sometimes, or worried, or maybe insecure, but he reminds himself that even though he hadn't been in their relationship when Stiles had needed... _help_ , they'd not left him out. Stiles hadn't. (Peter hadn't either, but that thought still makes something squirm around Derek's chest.)

What's life if he doesn't take a few risks? He's already taken the worst ones, and while he's still worried that this will turn out to be a bad idea, he doesn't know that for sure. Stiles certainly seems thrilled, and Derek can't help the small tug of a smile that pulls onto his lips as Stiles immediately readjusts. Derek moves to make sure that Stiles doesn't accidentally knee him in the dick with his flailing legs, but the position that Stiles gets into - straddling Derek's lap - makes his pulse skip and feel almost fluttery. 

God, really? Derek doesn't _flutter_.

Except then Stiles rambles, excited and hopeful, and so _Stiles_ that Derek feels that little flip in his chest again. And yeah, maybe the concept of going on a date so soon makes Derek feel a little unprepared, but he doubts there's any preparing for this. So he nods, looking up at Stiles with half a smile. He feels... _good_. Terrified, sure, but good. 

"Yeah. If... if you're sure. If Peter's sure. God, this is going to be strange."

* * *

Pirate booty.... Yeah, the fact that Stiles had mentioned that is proof enough that he's pretty damn excited about this. He doesn't think of dating Derek as some conquest or anything. Honestly, Stiles is more pleased and relieved by the fact that everything is cool between them. That had been his major worry because losing a friendship over his flower ordeal and subsequent desire to attempt some poly arrangement would just suck. 

It still seems weird to him because he knows he loves Peter. He says it. Stiles feels it. But he also still has feelings for Derek that have been there for _a while._ First they were simply ' _wow that is a hot specimen I'd like to investigate'_ and then they moved into like, ' _that hot specimen also needs a friend and some comfort.'_ Despite having those kinds of feelings for Derek, Stiles had somehow clicked with Peter after all the BS with the nogitsune and Peter hadn't been coy about his interest and the rest is history... But Stiles feelings _hadn't_ become a thing of the past and apparently that's okay?

Derek gives him a somewhat unsure looking smile, but it's _still_ a smile and Stiles smiles back in return. He 200% agrees with Derek that it's going to be strange, but there's nothing wrong with some strange, right? 

"I'm going to kiss you," Stiles then announces. Nothing like sealing the deal with a meet 'n greet with their mouths. Stiles parts his lips and his arms loop around the back of Derek's neck as leans in. The kiss is a lot less dirty than their ones from the other night. Stiles kisses more lightly, more sweetly, now fully aware and thoroughly enjoying every sensation.

* * *

They've already talked about it. He and Peter had talked about it. Derek knows that _everyone_ involved has talked about it, but it still feels like it's impossible. He still feels a little like he's doing something that he shouldn't be, but he has it not only from Stiles, but also from _Peter_ that that's not the case. Derek's whole life is all about looking for 'the catch', and it's hard to rewire his brain right now to think outside of that particular box. Because while it's easy to poke holes in the fact that this is actually something that might not have an expiration date, maybe he owes it not only to himself, but also to Stiles to at least give it a shot.

It feels kind of like they're doing things backwards. Going from rough, desperate, intense sex to just talking about dating feels different, but maybe that's what it's going to be for them. Maybe this is okay. Derek wants to believe it is.

Before he can get too lost in his own head, in his own insecurity, Stiles is leaning in. Derek stills, surprised, but the knowledge that Stiles wants to _kiss_ him makes Derek's pulse skip pleasantly. He swallows before nodding, and while Derek _thinks_ that he's ready for it, feeling the way that Stiles slowly leans in? Feeling the way that Stiles' lips brush against his own before settling into a kiss that's downright _comfortable_? Yeah. Derek hadn't been expecting that.

It feels... safe. Which is new. His hands come to rest tentatively on Stiles' hips, but when Derek kisses him back, it's careful, tentative. He ducks his head as he focuses on the feeling of Stiles' lips against his, soft and plush in a way that Derek hadn't really let himself think about before. It feels good, feels intense in a different way. 

* * *

Stiles kisses Derek because he wants to. He kisses Derek because he's happy and because he - _they_ \- can. It still seems like a wacky twilight zone that he's phased into, because it seems way too good to be true that he could ever have this, but he's not going to overthink it. While the impromptu sex and threesome had been a spur of the moment type of thing, this isn't. Conversations - like legit _adult_ ones - have been had. Peter had even talked to Derek for him. And truthfully Stiles hopes that maybe Derek's relationship with Peter will get better because of this.

The kiss is slower and almost careful, like Derek is feeling him - feeling this - out and he doesn't want to rush. And Stiles can get behind this, he really can. Before Peter's intervention and guidance, Stiles used to be a messy enthusiastic kisser (which certainly has its place) but he now understands that there are many types of kissing. Different pressure, varied pace, tongue, teeth, teasing, hard, soft... 

And it's fucking good. It really is. Derek has more stubble than Peter but Stiles doesn't mind (honestly Stiles wants to feel the scratch of it against his inner thigh). Although the kiss may not be hot and heavy Stiles still gets aroused because, uh, hello, it's Derek and he's kissing him and straddling him. All of this contributes to his arousal. 

Stiles moans softly, his eyes slipping shut as he deepens the kiss. Fingers slid up Derek's neck and into his hair before Stiles scratches lightly at Derek's scalp.

* * *

The kiss is good, Stiles' lips soft and welcoming. He's not a passive partner, not that Derek ever thought that he would be. No, as animated and enthusiastic as Stiles often is, it makes sense that he'd know how to kiss. A small thought flits across Derek's mind, wondering if Peter had taught him how, or how it might have been _before_ , but those thoughts are still a little odd, still not something that Derek feels comfortable pursuing. It'll take him some time to really understand what this is and how it works, but for now, he's enjoying the result.

He reminds himself to keep it slow, to scrap the style that he typically uses for one-night-stands. Derek doesn't want to fuck his tongue into Stiles' mouth, or pull him down all hot and heavy. Well... not here, at least. Not now. They've done that in a fit of desperation. 

Right now Derek wants the other side of things, and Stiles is receptive and welcoming. He touches back, his hands wandering, and when Stiles' fingers curl enough that his nails scratch gently at Derek's scalp, Derek feels a thrill race through him at the feeling.

Stiles isn't the only one becoming affected, but despite the pleasant ache building low, when Derek breathes in the scent of Stiles' arousal, he _also_ breathes in the scent of the room around him and-- right, yeah, no. He makes a small sound and reluctantly breaks the kiss, but at least his reluctance is _very_ obvious in the way that he doesn't stop touching and doesn't draw back too far.

"Did-- did Peter say when he'd be back? Feels weird doing this here."

* * *

Fuck yeah, this is good. There's nothing better than feeling all hard muscle underneath his thighs and feeling the heat radiate near him, drawing him in. Stiles has been in this position before with Peter. He's distantly aware of this fact, but Stiles also assumes that Derek has also likely done this too, just with other people. Besides, it's not some competition. Sure Stiles has contrasted some of the differences and similarities between Derek and Peter, he's not here to actually judge or rank the Hales. Honestly Stiles is just super stoked that this is happening at all.

Jackpot!

Stiles doesn't exactly have any sort of plan or destination in this. Kissing is sealing the deal and he's allowed to kiss Derek now because they're together. Derek is also a boyfriend or maybe a partner. Partner sounds more mature. Stiles has _partners_ now. Plural. This is exciting.

As is feeling Derek's hair and scalp and actually being allowed to touch. Where they happen to be doesn't bother Stiles at all because this is practically his second home. Stiles is comfortable here, even if it's Derek that has now been added into the equation.

But apparently Derek _isn't_ so comfortable with this because Derek is suddenly pulling back and as much as Stiles wants to kiss after him, he doesn't because Derek being okay with all of this matters to him. The mention of Peter does make sense. Derek doesn't want to be "caught" mackin' out with him in Peter's livingroom. Okay, fair enough.

Stiles grins, mischievously amused. "Knowing Peter, he'd probably just watch and like it... Actually, on second thought, it would be too tame for him." Stiles considers Derek. "I don't want to hide us. Not around him and not in general. If you're okay with that. I know it's still really weird because it's Peter, but I promise you he can take it."

Which isn't to say that Peter isn't going to tease the shit out of Derek or him, but that's just Peter.

* * *

Maybe it's ridiculous to Stiles, but Derek has the odd thought that of all people, Peter will understand. It's not that he's ashamed, exactly, because he's not, but it still feels like he's going against some unwritten rule. It's odd, how he and Peter seem split on what instincts to actually take into account. By all means, Peter tends to be the one more in touch with his instincts, which is why it still feels difficult to believe that he could possibly be okay with _this_. Because 'this' is Derek making out with Peter's maybe-kind-of mate in _Peter's_ territory. How is that not offensive?

But much to Derek's continued shock and surprise, it doesn't seem to be. He only registers the footsteps because they conflict with the sound of his racing pulse, but he definitely doesn't miss the sound of the door opening, even if Stiles doesn't seem like he's fully caught on yet. Given how quickly Derek tenses, it's probably obvious, but before he can point anything out, Peter leans over from the doorway and Derek can't really read the look in his eyes.

Which is why Derek feels so damn relieved when - instead of looking pissed for encroaching on his territory - Peter allows amusement to flicker in his eyes. 

"Mm. Listen to Stiles. I can take more than you'd think." Peter smirks, hanging up his jacket and taking off his shoes. "I assume everything went well, then."

Derek darts a glance at Stiles, and while he does consider saying something, nothing immediately comes out. He doesn't miss the position they're in, or the way that Peter looks at the both of them appreciatively. Derek clears his throat, not _quite_ sure what to do with his hands, and very aware of the faint traces of beard burn on Stiles' face.

"I just-- wanted to talk, I didn't mean to--"

"Don't apologize for doing _exactly_ what I told you that you were allowed to do," Peter scoffs, waving a dismissive hand. Though despite the airy tone to his voice, he does glance back at Stiles with an expression that Derek can't quite read. It looks prompting, or maybe curious, or nervous. It's hard to tell with Peter. 

* * *

Peter is definitely the type to watch and enjoy a good show, it's just that Stiles genuinely believes that a little kissing wouldn't be that entertaining to Peter. Stiles understands why Derek is uncomfortable here _._ It's because this is Peter's place, it smells like Peter and yeah, Peter could come back at any time. It's not Stiles' intention to maneuver Derek into an awkward position. Stiles honestly just wants to yeehaw celebrate that Derek's gonna try this with him. After their fight, just the fact that they're still friends is worth celebrating. Anything else is a cherry on the top. 

It's true that Stiles doesn't want to hide his thing with Derek, but he doesn't mention this in order to pressure Derek into going along with it. Stiles just doesn't want Derek to feel like _he_ doesn't matter because he's not Peter or that Stiles is like, ashamed of them. Because he's not. 

Before Derek can even respond, Stiles knows that something is wrong because Derek suddenly tenses underneath him. Stiles' confusion is cleared up a moment later when Stiles hears the door open and _oh._ Peter. He's back. Stiles feels a confusing mix of _oh shit_ and relief. The _oh shit_ is because a part of him has been indoctrinated to think that he's just been caught doing something bad and, relief because Peter's nearness is something that Stiles likes and wants. 

Stiles takes a moment to get himself in order before glancing over his shoulder as Peter smirks and hangs up his jacket, sounding pleased and right as rain (which then relaxes Stiles more). Derek, however, still seems uncertain about the whole thing. Thankfully Peter is more than willing to smoothly chime in. Stiles' eyes connect with Peter and he knows the look that's given to him. 

It's acceptance. It's Peter checking in with him. Stiles' lips pull up into a little smile of his own as his nerves untangle within him.

"Exactly, no dumb apologies," Stiles pipes up and he purposely turns back to Derek and leans in, pecking a quick kiss on Derek's mouth, feeling emboldened. Yeah, he'd kissed Derek before in front of Peter before but Stiles had been on a sex high. This is a little different. This is their attempt at some nontraditional relationship voodoo. Polyamory. They're doing it. 

"See, Derek, Peter is fine. _You're_ fine. We'll all be fine."

* * *

Stiles leans in and presses a kiss to Derek's lips, quick and bold, and Peter's lips pull into the faintest of smiles. It touches his eyes more than his lips, but his satisfaction is clear as he breathes in and scents the air. Derek, to his credit, doesn't quite smell as terrified as he had when Peter had first walked in, but it's Stiles' scent that Peter lingers on. Because while Peter has smelled the same thing when Stiles has been with him many a time, it's good to smell it now that Stiles is with Derek. Yes, the sight is a little... odd, in the sense that this is the first time that Peter has _really_ seen it, but that doesn't mean that it's bad. 

Stiles is happy. Derek, under the stress still etched into his body, is happy. Peter feels satisfied. 

Which is still going to take some time for Derek to understand. The kiss, while chaste and quick, still makes his pulse spike slightly, but when Peter only walks into the room and steps around the both of them in order to walk into the kitchen, Derek stares after him in open shock. His stomach feels slightly off, like a squirm of nerves, but it's all adrenaline that has nowhere to really go. So, for lack of anything better to do, he nods, finally looking back at Stiles with slightly-wide eyes. This is going to take a lot of getting used to.

"This is weird," Derek says, more a grunt than anything, but he doesn't sound abrasive about it. 

Peter snorts a soft laugh from the kitchen, and when he comes back out, it's with two beers and a bottle of water. He rolls his eyes when Derek eyes him warily. "I'm not going to _poison_ you."

"You might," Derek mutters. "For kissing your mate."

There's a brief second - just a micro-moment - where Peter pauses, eyes flicking to Stiles. Then he continues and offers Derek one of the beers. Derek takes it. "As I saw it, it was _Stiles_ who was kissing _you_. I won't say it isn't a little odd, but nothing I don't want to see. Just make sure to save a few kisses for me."

Derek's eyes widen slightly, and Peter chuckles, handing Stiles the bottle of water. He quickly amends, "from _Stiles_ , Derek. Not from you."

* * *

Stiles is trying to be optimistic with this, but even he's not completely delusional. Something or someone will screw up at some point, himself included. No one is perfect, not even hot werewolves. This is new for all three of them and anything new comes with challenges, but shit, Stiles feels like he's ready to take this on. He'll do whatever to make this work. There's only one way to normalize and get used to things, and it's exactly what he's doing: him sitting on Derek and kissing him in front of Peter, them hanging out altogether.

But it's still weird. In his sex-fuelled high Stiles hadn't been thinking clearly of course, he'd been completely thinking with little Stiles' head. Right now, little Stiles is still interested in a little somethin' somethin' happening but he knows it's not in the cards, at least not for today. Derek seems to agree with him - claiming that it's still weird - and all Stiles can do is give a chagrined smile and a little shrug. But hey, weird isn't bad!

Peter returns with beers and water and the exchange between Peter and Derek has Stiles at a loss of what to do because he doesn't know if he wants to snort in amusement or feel sorry for Derek for his awkwardness about Peter wanting to kiss _him._ Stiles has kissed them both. With the water bottle in hand Stiles looks over his shoulder at Peter. 

"Oh, I'll give you more than that," Stiles says in a flirty tone, eyebrows waggling at Peter.

He then turns back to Derek. "See? It's all good - weird - but good." As much as Stiles wants to stay on Derek's lap, he feels like Derek would be maybe more comfortable with him currently not right there, so Stiles attempts to detangle himself and do just that.

* * *

It's the smallest little motion - the barest twitch of Derek's fingers - but Peter catches it the moment that Stiles begins to ease off of Derek's lap. It makes sense; this is still a rather difficult situation and there's nothing mainstream about what Peter had suggested. Not everyone is going to take to this like a fish to water, not even himself. Yet it _is_ both telling and heartening that Derek's first impulse is to move without thinking in order to try and get Stiles to stay. 

Derek seems to realize that, and after a second, he hesitates, his hands stilling, but Peter makes an executive decision.

"Oh, there's no need to get off of him on my account," he dismisses with a wave of his hand. "I'm _quite_ enjoying the view. You can always give me 'my more than that' later, Stiles."

He ignores the look that Derek shoots him, but Derek knows _exactly_ what he'd done. For a second, Derek feels half-embarrassed that Peter had caught him out in it - in his instinctive desire to _keep_ Stiles on his lap - but then he decides to take the olive branch for what it had been. 

Carefully - looking at Stiles to make sure it's okay - Derek slides his hand down and winds his arm around Stiles' back. Derek glances at him nervously, as though double-checking that this _is_ all right, but Stiles doesn't seem irritated about it.

"It's... it's fine. It's okay. You can stay. If you want to," Derek says, somewhat stilted but still as flexible as he can be. Even if it's weird having Peter here, Derek's... kind of reluctant to have Stiles leave his lap. 

* * *

Stiles doesn't try to get off of Derek because he feels bad or uncomfortable about it. Sure, it may be a little weird considering Peter is in the living room _with_ them, but it's not _too_ weird.

That being said, he doesn't want to push Derek too far, too fast. Stiles is trying to be considerate, but it's freakin' difficult because he feels like a puppy torn between two things competing for his attention and he wants both! Stiles very much wants to stay on Derek's lap and touch him and maybe even kiss him a few more times, but Peter is right there and fuck, he loves Peter and Peter is so great for being cool with this and helping them both out--

It's Peter's words that have Stiles calming right the fuck down. It's just the right mix of assurance and attitude that Stiles needs to hear. It's apparently what Derek needs to hear too because strong arms wrap around him again and Stiles settles. Yeah, he's a little big to just be generally sitting on anyone's lap (it's totally fine when sexy times are happening), but Stiles has always enjoyed being manhandled. Werewolf strength is awesome, okay. Why shouldn't he get to indulge in it?

He gives Derek a nod and a flash of a bright smile before squishing in closer and resting his chin on Derek's shoulder. Stiles hears Peter turn on the TV which he thinks is a great idea because something in the background should take off the pressure of forced conversation. The problem is that like this - straddling Derek - Stiles can't see the screen _or_ Peter. 

So maybe Stiles turns his head and begins pressing kisses along Derek's neck. They're light kisses, nothing hot'n heavy. Stiles distantly hears the wheel of _Wheel of Fortune_ spinning along with the telltale clapping but he's under no illusion that the sounds will disguise what he's doing.

* * *

It's a simple matter to turn the TV on. Normally Peter doesn't bother with it, not when the alternative is pulling Stiles onto his lap or interacting with him in some way, but it _does_ serve for good background noise. And though he doesn't always turn to it for distraction, it _is_ good when Stiles is feeling low or when he's gotten himself hurt, but that's more for Stiles than for Peter. Stiles cuddles up next to him (something that Peter still can't quite reconcile in his mind some days) and watches, and Peter pulls him in closer. 

Stiles isn't next to him _now_ but as Peter glances over at the way some of the tension eases from Derek's shoulders, he has to admit that he's fine with that. Yes, it _is_ odd to see Stiles with someone else, and touching someone else in front of him, but Peter can also read between the lines. He can still smell Stiles, can still hear his heartbeat and the small shuffles that he makes when he's fighting to get comfortable. Maybe it's not him on Peter's lap, but it's still him in the room. He's at peace with that.

Besides, it's amusing to watch Derek take it all in. Peter's lips pull into a smirk as he drinks from his beer, and while his attention _is_ on the TV, he watches Derek in his peripheral vision.

And Derek, for his part, _is_ enjoying himself. Yeah, it's weird, but the TV on in the background does help. He focuses on it in theory, but there's no disguising the way that he breathes in Stiles' scent, or the way that he slowly relaxes against the seat when Stiles settles down against him. Derek doesn't notice Peter looking at them, but then, he doesn't notice Stiles' distraction until that first little kiss to his neck. 

Derek jumps but it's a mild thing. He glances sharply down at Stiles, but Stiles looks perfectly content to explore. Derek darts a glance at Peter, but Peter doesn't seem to be looking.

Derek closes his eyes, feeling each small kiss like a slow tease down his throat. Normally he wouldn't like anyone there, but this is _Stiles_ , and it feels... good, honestly. Derek swallows and then lifts his chin, letting Stiles continue. But as he does, he tightens his hold and strokes slowly over Stiles' hip with his thumb, slow and encouraging. It's kind of... nice, like this. 

* * *

Normalizing. This is all normalizing their situation. It's practical and fuck, Stiles has wanted to do this for a long time with Derek, and now he's sitting on Derek and Derek is holding him and he can kiss at Derek and be sweet on him and Stiles really likes it, okay? It's a fucking amazing feeling to know that Peter is still in the same room and okay with all of this and Peter is going to still be his partner and mate after this. His feelings for Derek and Derek's feelings for him aren't going to blow anything up. It's good. Really good. Really super ultra good.

So Stiles doesn't try and arouse Derek and he, for the most part, only remains slightly aroused. This is still new and Stiles doesn't want to rush shit. They'll have time. They _do_ have time. He needs to remind himself of that. He can hear contestants guessing constants and trying to solve the puzzle and while Stiles can enjoy trying to beat them to it, he lets himself enjoy Derek instead. 

He feels warm and safe but it's a different feeling than with Peter. It's both new and old, because he technically has known Derek for longer, but being like _this_ with Derek is still new.

Eventually Stiles figures for his own sake he should stop exploring Derek's neck and he turns himself around (with Derek's help). He's content to sit sideways across Derek's lap as he now turns his attention to the TV screen. He sees Peter looking at him and all Stiles can do is smile as he purposely wraps Derek's arm around him like a retro fannypack.

He feels like the luckiest asshole alive right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're still writing this! This chapter is tiny (for us), but we wanted to get something posted. Enjoy a cute Derek/Stiles date! Next chapter is the three of 'em again. :D

It still feels impossible, that he actually _has_ this as an option now. It's not hypothetical, it's not all in his head, it just _is_ and Derek can hardly believe it. The whole thing with Peter is still... odd. Okay, it's _really_ odd, but in the times where Derek doesn't try to pretend that nothing had happened, it doesn't actually bother him as much as it had at first. Because now he knows that both Peter and Stiles are on board, and this isn't some random trick or joke they're playing on him. This is real. 

Stiles kissing him had been real. Stiles cuddling up to him on the couch and kissing at his neck had been real. The three of them just settling down and watching TV together had been real. Peter hadn't sent Derek a wry look once, and everyone's heartbeats had remained constant and steady. Much as Derek doesn't want to admit it, the knowledge that they could all exist together had felt... kind of good. For the first time, he'd let himself consider the possibility that he might be able to have Stiles _without_ losing his relationship with Peter. 

He's willing to try. Peter had been, and Stiles had given Derek a second chance that he hadn't deserved in the _slightest_. So three days later, after Derek's had time enough to think on this and on what he might want, he makes the decision himself.

He texts Stiles. With his heart pounding, he invites him over to the loft with promises of pizza and Netflix, because it's honestly not _that_ different than what they'd done before. Derek has invited Stiles over countless times in the past (or, rather, Stiles has invited himself over and Derek hadn't argued) so this feels like a safe place to start...

Start what? _Dating?_ The word still feels impossible, but... Derek supposes that that's what they're doing now, isn't it? A thrill shoots through his chest at the thought, something anxiety-inducing, but also something kind of warm. He thinks he likes it.

* * *

Date. Date. Date. Date. He's going on a date with Derek. Derek Hale who just so happens to be his current primary partner's _nephew_. This almost sounds good enough for reality TV, but Stiles doesn't want anyone _else_ to know. He still has to figure out what to tell Scott and his Dad and the others. But somehow he thinks they may not be all that surprised. He thinks that _Peter_ and him together had already been the big whopper to deal with. Sure, this poly-thing is untraditional, but he knows that everyone is totally on board for Derek getting a little happiness and if they see that Stiles can make him happy, maybe it'll be fine.

But what if they think Stiles is going to break Derek's heart and then stomp on it and try to warn Derek off? Instead of ruminating on these fears, Stiles takes the intelligent adult way and talks to Peter. It's still weird, of course. He doesn't know when it's going to stop being weird. Probably not for a while, but Peter calms him down, rationally addressing each of his points and Stiles gradually relaxes. 

Stiles doesn't bother dressing up, not really. He'd debated it at first but Peter had said that _that_ would have just made Derek feel more awkward and Stiles decides that Peter is likely right. So, he pulls on clean, _nicer_ looking jeans and a black t-shirt that he covers with a blue plaid button-up. He thinks he looks respectable and still like himself. 

He shoots Derek a text with a blue car emoji (it's the closest to his Jeep), a popcorn emoji and finishes it off with a red heart, just because. He almost opts to take the stairs because he's feeling on top of the world _and_ a bit jittery, but he doesn't necessarily want to get there and be huffing and sweaty. No thanks.

One elevator ride later and he's knocking, but before he can get a third chipper knock in, Derek is there and sliding the door open.

Stiles smiles like an idiot, his fist still lifted in the air before he remembers and brings it down. 

"Hey!" He finally says, excited.

* * *

Derek feels like he has time before Stiles shows up, which is why he finds himself completely caught off guard when ten whole minutes have passed with him just standing by the door once the pizza has arrived. He listens, and while it takes a few minutes for the sound of the Jeep to putter up outside, Derek feels his heart all but leap up into his throat. It's ridiculous. He and Stiles have hung out at the loft before. But... there _is_ a small niggling reminder in Derek's mind of two things.

First: they've only ever hung out here before as _friends_. And second... Well. Second: the last time that Stiles was here in a capacity that wasn't Derek being an asshole, he'd just gotten juiced up by the damn flower. Derek feels heat prickle at his collar and an odd squirm works its way to life in his chest as he listens to Stiles make his way up. 

He thinks he has a handle on it up until the moment that Stiles knocks, and then - before Derek can think of anything else to do - he's reaching over and wrenching the door open in an action that seems to surprise the both of them. He blinks, looking startled, but almost immediately he takes in Stiles' attire - nice, but not _formal_ , thank _God_ \- and a knot begins to unwind in his chest a little. 

It doesn't stop Derek from swallowing nervously, but it _also_ doesn't stop him from offering Stiles a small smile back. 

"Hey. The, uh... the pizza is here. You look nice." Derek steps aside, trying to decide if that had been lame or inviting. It's hard to tell with him, sometimes. "Come in."

* * *

_Hey._ One word. That's apparently all Stiles can manage. He wants to kick himself for not being able to be cooler or smooth, but that's never exactly been him. Derek looks great. Derek doesn't really look any different, but knowing that Derek had invited him over and this has the whole 'date' banner over it? It adds something. Yeah, they've done this before. Netflix and food isn't out of the norm, but Stiles is still stoked. It's their first date. Like _legit_ date!

There's nerves still present and he's sure Derek can smell them, but right now the thrill of everything and the anticipation is definitely overpowering any nerves. With Stiles' normal-scent-meter he can smell that the pizza is here - cheesy and greasy and calling his name - and he simply gives an enthusiastic nod. That nod turns into a dumbass bright grin because Derek says he _looks nice_ and Derek never says that kind of shit - or hasn't before - but now Derek _can_ \- and this is awesome!

Stiles comes in, beaming, and immediately slipping off his shoes. As soon as that's done, he's looking up at Derek and launching into speaking: 

"Are you as excited as I am? I've been trying to play it cool but I literally debated on dressing up until Peter said it'd be a stupid idea since we're just watching Netflix and eating pizza, but I wanted to somehow find a way to differentiate this from - you know - _before,_ and wow, I'm rambling. How are you?"

* * *

Derek _wants_ to tell Stiles that dressing up wouldn't have been a stupid idea, because there's a part of him that kind of protests the idea of Peter jumping in and making that decision for him. But when he really thinks about it and considers how Stiles is dressed now, he has to grudgingly admit that Peter had probably been right. Stiles looking as good as he does _now_ is enough to make Derek feel a little... pressured? He doesn't know. Just _something_ , but he still genuinely does think Stiles looks good. So, grudgingly, Derek tips his head in acknowledgement that _maybe_ Peter had a point. 

Still, he's not going to dwell on that. Instead, Derek focuses on how excited Stiles seems and he lets that feeling filter back into him as he closes (and locks) the door behind them and then gestures for Stiles to follow him into the... well. The main area, really. Derek's not _done_ anything special with it over the years, and it's still pretty bare and sparse, all things considered, but it's home. And, more importantly, it has pizza waiting on the coffee table across from the sofa that he'd managed to pick up last year. It's much better, a solid, dark leather thing bought firsthand instead of secondhand, and considering it sits across from a fairly impressive TV, it more than suits his needs.

Derek nods over to it. "You _are_ rambling. But that's kind of a Stiles thing, so I'm used to it. I'm... I'm good. And yes, excited. Nervous," Derek adds, because what else is he supposed to admit to? "But excited. You, uh... you wanna come over and sit? Maybe pick out something you'd like to watch?"

* * *

In the realm of his rambling, this is hardly the worst of it. Stiles knows that he's done worse, far worse even. Peter's heard many more of them than Derek, but Derek's still been party to a few of Stiles' long-winded verbal bumbling. The problem is when Stiles gets excited or stressed and his mouth likes to get really active and he's always had things on his mind and he's rarely, if ever, at a loss for words either. It's like his special power.

It doesn't matter that Derek's place is rather dismally decorated. It looks exactly like the kind of place where bad shit should have happened (and has). But there is a comfortable leather couch and a killer TV, so that's an improvement. Stiles thinks Derek would be happier somewhere else, like maybe in a cabin or somewhere more rustic (somewhere people haven't died in), but now isn't the time to bring that up. Maybe Stiles will talk it over with Peter.

Stiles doesn't let his mouth drop _too_ far when Derek uses a whole _three_ feeling words. Good. Excited. Nervous. He's proud of Derek for trying to at least be open to sharing about his feelings. Both Hales kind of suck at it, but Peter is more subtle about it. As much as Stiles kinda wants to bring attention to it, he thinks Derek would just get awkward and defensive, so Stiles doesn't. He decides to be mature and walks over to the couch, plopping down and then patting the cushion next to him. 

"I want you to come here first," Stiles explains.

* * *

It's awkward. But as Derek stands there and watches Stiles, he has to admit that it's not quite as awkward as he'd thought it would be. A few days ago, the thought of this had been enough to make him lash out, but now, seeing Stiles comfortably in his space again, and looking _good_ despite his nerves, Derek feels much more settled. Yeah, it's still awkward, and yeah, he doesn't know what to do with his hands or what to really say, but he's more or less following Stiles' lead on this.

It keeps on striking him that Stiles is here because they're _dating._ Derek thinks it'll take awhile for him to really lock that down. It still kind of feels impossible, but it's not, because Stiles is here, gaping a little, but still inhabiting Derek's space. He still walks to the couch, but instead of grabbing the remote and pulling up Netflix, he turns to Derek and makes himself known.

And Derek, still more shocked than anything, obliges because of _course_ he's going to walk over to Stiles if that's what Stiles wants. He feels a little anxious, his pulse skipping slightly, but he still makes his way over and - after glancing at Stiles curiously - he slowly lowers himself down onto the couch beside Stiles. Right beside him. Not on the opposite side. Because he _can_ now, and that... that kind of feels great.

"What... are you comfortable with me doing? Can I put my arm around you? Or is that... I don't know what would be too awkward."

* * *

Truthfully, Stiles isn't overly concerned about picking out a movie or series to watch. Netflix is his secondary objective here (sorry, Netflix). This feels like it's been hard fought and he doesn't even know if he's exactly won, or if this is even a thing you can win at. All of this is crazy new and excited and it comes with risk and reward and Stiles hopes that it's mostly or all rewards that they get because he honestly thinks they deserve a bit of a break from the usual high stakes of life in Beacon Hills.

And just because the stakes aren't potentially life threatening doesn't mean that this is any less important. Potential heartbreak? Potential friendship explosion? That's scary to Stiles. Really scary because anyone can do that - human or supernatural creature. Being able to blame a crisis on some weekly big bad monster is easier to handle than realizing _you_ actually did the wrong thing and fucked something up. 

Derek sits next to him, their thighs touching and Stiles' pulse would normally be hiking way up, but the question about an arm around him making him feel uncomfortable has Stiles screwing up his face. "If I could handle your dick down my throat, I'm pretty sure I can handle the 'ole arm around the shoulder," Stiles teases, but he does take mercy on Derek because Derek asking shows some consideration. 

"But it's sweet that you asked," Stiles murmurs as he angles himself toward Derek and tucks one leg under. "I think we should kiss "

* * *

Awkward does not even begin to cover it as Derek sits there, because while _he_ is caught in uncertainty, Stiles apparently isn't so inclined. Honestly just seeing the ease in which Stiles can respond and then sidle up right next to Derek is enough to almost be frustrating, because Derek feels so far out of his depth that it isn't funny. Still... he's not surprised that Stiles is joking around. He's _Stiles_. That's what Stiles does. Derek might not be thrilled by it, but it _is_ familiar, and Derek can't really complain about that.

So instead, though he does send Stiles a small scowl at the blatant teasing, Derek lifts his arm almost tentatively and then carefully wraps it around Stiles' shoulder. He tries _not_ to reference the whole... dick down the throat thing, because he's liable to remember it and get affected by it and Derek doesn't want that to happen right now. He wants to at least have _some_ control in what's happening here.

Even if he doesn't. Because just as he wraps his arm around Stiles and begins to think about how nice it is to have him like this, Stiles looks up at him and then just up and suggests that they kiss. Derek freezes, because the immediate thought is a resounding _yes_ , and god. Fine. He gives up on trying to stay in control for now. Instead, he looks down at Stiles, hesitates for a second, and then nods. 

"I think I can get behind that," he says, and before he can talk himself out of it - or Stiles can say anything _more_ on the subject - Derek leans down. He's admittedly very careful as he tilts Stiles' chin up and presses a kiss to his lips, because this is still new despite... everything else. And dammit, Derek has real feelings here. More than sexual feelings. Getting to learn and explore Stiles this way means a lot to him.

* * *

It _is_ sweet that Derek is being so considerate. Sweet, but unnecessary, but Stiles would rather have Derek be thinking about this and caring versus the alternative of him just barrelling ahead (which Derek has done a lot in the past). And while they have actually done a lot - you know, kissed and fucked even - Stiles was high on witchy botanical voodoo. He gets it. This is different. This _will_ be different for them. This is like, some _undertaking_ and Stiles is so endeared that Derek is wanting to be careful too because _hello_ , feelings and people's hearts matter. 

So maybe it's not the smartest decision to just encourage kissing this quickly, but hey, Stiles has had these feelings for years and his little flower sexcapades didn't just magically quell the desire to get all up in Derek's um, _everything._

But he doesn't try and climb Derek like a monkey. He's comfortable with one of Derek's arms draped around him and when Derek actually verbally _agrees,_ Stiles is opening his mouth, but he doesn't know what he was going to say because Derek actually kisses him before he gets a chance to give his few cents. Derek's warm fingers are on his chin, tipping his face up, and then yeah, Derek's mouth again, and Stiles' eyelids flutter before he remembers to kiss back, thrilled and honestly happy.

So Stiles doesn't turn it immediately dirty. He tries to keep it sweeter, but he can't help but reach over and grip at Derek's shirt, his hands needing something to do.

* * *

Derek kisses Stiles like this is one he wants to remember, because it is. It's not that the whole... flower-thing had been _bad_. It's not that he hadn't enjoyed himself wholeheartedly, despite the awkward addition of Peter in the mix. It's not that he wouldn't do something like that again (though Derek immediately shies away from the thought of _that_ one). It's the fact that despite how good it had felt to fuck Stiles, and to see him desperate and begging, Derek feels like he'd _missed_ things.

Having Stiles on his knees, begging to suck his cock had been _hot_ and all, but Derek hadn't even held his hand or taken him on a date. Sex is great; Derek has no problem with casual, meaningless sex, but _Stiles_ is not meaningless. That's why he's _doing_ this.

So, he makes himself focus on this kiss, on locking away how _sweetly_ Stiles can actually kiss when he's not out of his mind with lust. Derek listens to Stiles' pulse skip, listens to the hitch to his breathing, and while he does acknowledge Stiles' hands in his shirt, Derek doesn't push it beyond. He keeps his arm around Stiles' shoulder, keeps his other hand tipping Stiles' chin up, and Derek kisses him nice and slow.

He wants _one_ that he can remember. One kiss that had existed because they'd _both_ wanted it in the same way at the same time.

The thought makes Derek feel like an uncomfortable sap, but given the way that Stiles seems to be relaxing against him and kissing back, Derek thinks he's fine with it. He'll be a sap if it means that he gets to learn what Stiles looks, sounds, and smells like when he's not rushed by lust and need. 

* * *

Technically this is not their first kiss. They'd kissed during the orgy romp and they'd even kissed a few days ago at Peter's apartment, but this is their first official date kiss so ah-ha! That's what's new about it. And it's thrilling and pleasant and Stiles wants to learn what Derek likes. Stiles has had time and practice learning and experiencing Peter, but he's not had the same opportunity with Derek. While a new partner and discovering things about said partner can be exciting and even a challenge, Stiles has a strong appreciation for the level of comfort and familiarity he has with Peter. 

The only way to make history is to practice, so this is a practice session! Stiles reflects on how Derek's mouth feels kinda different but also similar to Peter's, but it might just be the fact that Derek is also a good kisser. Is it a coincidence, maybe it runs in the family? Stiles isn't about to ask - at least he isn't about to ask _Derek_ any time soon. Bugging Peter with questions that Peter will roll his eyes at is fun, so that's what Stiles will likely do. 

It's unhurried but not necessarily slow kissing. Stiles is very much aware of little Stiles taking an interest and as much as Stiles wants to chase after that interest, he doesn't want to make Derek feel like a piece of meat, so with a soft sound, he breaks away from the kiss, his fingers unclenching on Derek's shirt. 

"We're definitely doing more of that later, but lukewarm pizza is bleh, so let's get on top of that," Stiles suggests, smiling.

Pizza is placed on styrofoam plates and Stiles chooses some reality TV competition show about bad bakers because both Derek and he aren't known to be great in the kitchen.

* * *

Derek expects it to be awkward, is the thing. It's the main fear he's worked himself up into over the last few days, wondering how he and Stiles are even going to find anything to talk about now that this isn't just the two of them hanging out as friends. They'd always joked around, Stiles teasingly and Derek over-sarcastically, but Derek doesn't know how to hang out on... well. A date? Is that what this is? Well... obviously the answer is yes, but it's still hard to parse it all out.

So when kissing becomes pizza and bad baking shows, Derek's honestly shocked over how _good_ it is to hang out with Stiles like this, even now. If anything, they're more talkative, with Stiles laughing at some of the horrible shit the people on screen are saying, and with Derek grimacing at some of the results that they come up with. 

The pizza is great and Derek wolfs it down, no pun intended, but having a full belly and warm company at his shoulder is just kind of nice to have. He breathes in Stiles' scent as they watch a few episodes, and when they're both relaxed and Stiles is leaning against his side, Derek finally lets out a small snort. He watches as a man on the screen attempts to explain why _his_ incorrect way of doing things is more efficient, and watches the oven begin to smoke.

"That'd probably be me," Derek admits. "Pretty sure I burn sandwiches. You're no better. I remember the fucking icing sugar incident. I almost threw you down the stairs for that one." He trails off for a second, and when the thought dawns on him, it's almost... fond. "Peter cook for you? He used to cook for me all the time when I was a kid."

* * *

Stiles has done this very same thing with Peter - plopped down next to each other, binge watching something, eating and pressed up close... But he's also had marathons with Scott too, so dinner and movie aren't _just_ date-like. It's the _intention_ behind the activity that makes it a date, right? Derek and he both acknowledge and are aware of their feelings. They're both on the same page too. Peter's in the loop, and while Stiles hasn't told anyone else, it's not that he's embarrassed over it, he honestly doesn't want to freak Derek out by moving too quickly. Stiles isn't entirely sure what kind of pace he _should_ take, this is just like... step one. Him hanging out with Derek and realizing that it's okay for them to be like this - to be together. 

He has the ridiculous urge to text Peter and let him know that things are going fine, but he thinks that that might be rude or irritating to Derek, so Stiles' phone remains in his jeans and he lets himself focus on the crazy baking catastrophes unfolding in front of them. Derek's warm and honestly _nice_ to be cuddled up against. 

When Derek speaks up, Stiles remembers the icing sugar incident with a wince. He'd attempted to bake a cake for Scott's birthday _at_ Derek's loft and needless to say it hadn't turned out well. The cake hadn't been that bad, it had been the icing that looks more like cum that had been the problem...

At the question posed to him, Stiles decides that shifting to get into Derek's lap feels like a step in the right direction. Derek seems to agree and this time Stiles sits sideways on Derek's lap, looping an arm around Derek's neck to help anchor him as his legs sprawl out. 

"Yeah he cooks _and_ bakes, he's like a little wife," Stiles says with a laugh.

* * *

The moment that Stiles begins to shift, Derek glances at him, but it doesn't take him long to realize what he's supposed to do. Shifting over, Derek offers Stiles his arm and when Stiles shuffles himself over to the side and sits on Derek's lap, Derek wraps an arm around him. He quietly marvels that he can _do_ this, that Stiles actually wants to sit on his lap, and that Stiles can enjoy himself this close without worrying about it. It feels almost novel; Derek really likes the closeness of it. 

He likes hearing Stiles' laugh even more, though. Even as Derek lazily slips his arms around Stiles and tilts his head back against the arm that Stiles loops around his neck, Derek feels... good. He thinks this is a good thing. Being able to watch horrible trash television and eat pizza is apparently going well, and despite his lingering guilt and reservations, Stiles keeps seeking out _his_ touch. 

A part of Derek is still a little guilty, because Stiles is _Peter's_ mate, but Stiles seems perfectly content on Derek's lap too. It's weird, but it's nice.

It's even nicer to know that they're allowed to joke around about Peter, though. Derek feels his shoulders relax a bit as a small smirk tugs at his lips. He can just _picture_ that.

"I'd tell him you said that, but knowing him, he'd just try to turn it back on me and make me uncomfortable instead. Is he still anal about _healthy eating?_ Not that it isn't important," Derek amends, because he's no slouch there. "But he always took it to extremes. He ate _salad_."

* * *

Peter is _definitely_ more domestic than Stiles and Derek put together. Just looking around at Derek's sparsely filled loft with zero personality shows this - unless that person happened to be a sometimes emotionally constipated werewolf. In contrast, Peter likes comfort and fine things, he enjoys decorating and renovating and rearranging things when the want hits. Peter's actually really good at cooking and baking and taking care of him (which still blows Stiles' mind because it's so different than Peter's _horrible_ first impression).

Considering everyone else's colorful opinion on Peter, it's kind of nice to be able to talk to Derek about Peter like this. While his Dad can at least see the positive benefit of Peter being in his life, the others aren't quite there yet and maybe they never will be, but Scott has long given up on trying to talk him out of it at least.

But it's nice and comfortable sitting on Derek's lap like this and... cuddling maybe? Yeah, this is kind of in the realm of cuddling, but Stiles doesn't care. Stiles beams as Derek correctly identifies Peter's habit of easily and effortlessly turning things around on people to make them suffer instead. At the mention of healthy eating and Derek's apparent horror over salads, Stiles bursts out laughing, head thrown back.

"Heaven forbid, salad!" Stiles exclaims once calming down. He glances at Derek and then leans forward, pecking a kiss on his cheek. "You're too cute. I only eat the salads when he puts meat on them. That's the trick."

* * *

Stiles' raucous laughter is enough to make Derek both smile and feel a little sheepish. A part of him almost wants to check over his shoulder to make sure that Peter isn't listening in, because that sort of thing feels like such a _Peter_ thing to do. Yeah, Stiles has settled his uncle, and yeah, Peter's easily happier than he had been before, but he's still _Peter_. Derek can't count how many times Peter has pushed his buttons just to be annoying in the last two weeks alone, and that's not even the half of it.

Still... seeing Stiles happy, and being the cause of it? That makes Derek feel awkwardly warm. Stiles kissing his cheek just makes it all the worse, and as he sits there with Stiles on his lap, Derek hopes to god that his face hasn't flushed at all. God, that'd be embarrassing. He fights against it, but he's not completely sure that he's succeeded, especially when Stiles draws back and looks at him with open fondness.

"I swear he did it on purpose when I was a kid," Derek grumbles back, because... as much as this is a date, he doesn't _have_ anyone else to talk about Peter with. No one else in the pack knows him, and while Stiles hadn't known Peter when he'd been younger, Stiles knows him enough now. It feels... good, Derek thinks. It feels like a little slice of 'home'. "Just to fuck with me. Used to drive my parents insane because he'd make them eat it too to 'set a good example'. He used to say-- wait."

Derek blinks and looks at Stiles, bemused. "He got _you_ to eat _salad?_ Mr. pizza and fries and burgers? _You_?"

* * *

This is honestly fun. Given that Stiles doesn't usually get to talk about Peter in any sort of positive fashion, Stiles is actually appreciative of this opportunity. While Peter and Derek's relationship is still kinda strained and weird, Derek at least seems almost kind of fond in remembering a younger Peter, a Peter who cared for him and tried to push for healthy eating. It's sweet and once again, Stiles really hopes that maybe, somehow, things can be repaired between the two Hales. 

Derek is smiling - albeit reluctantly - but Stiles is taking it as a win. There's something really relaxing about laughing and shooting the shit with Derek. Derek deserves some fun and easygoingness and Stiles is here to provide that if and when possible. Not that Derek always staunchly refuses, but it seems like there's been a bit of a breakthrough, that Derek can relax a little around him. While things were never bad between them as friends, stuff's much better now. 

So Stiles happily listens to Derek recount Peter's antics of forcing salads and the like on the whole family and when Derek's attention turns incredulous and on _him_ , Stiles just sticks out his tongue. 

"Salad with _meat_!" Stiles reaffirms. "Like chicken, ground hamburger, bacon... eggs." If Stiles hadn't recently eaten his fair share of pizza, he'd likely be craving one of Peter's deluxe salads because fuck, they _are_ actually good. "You'll have to come over sometime and eat with us," Stiles adds on. "Would that be okay? No pressure."

* * *

It just seems a little impossible as far as Derek is concerned, because he _knows_ Stiles, and he can't remember the last time that Stiles had come over to his place and not carried the scent of some sort of fast food or fries or pizza. Well... all right, the flower thing had kind of masked the smell, but Derek's sure that it had been there. Stiles just perpetually carries that smell; for the longest time, Derek had even managed to convince himself that _that_ had been the hunger he'd felt around Stiles instead of the obvious.

He doesn't have to do that anymore, though. As if to affirm that, Derek tightens his hold on Stiles, taking in the feel of his body in a way that isn't sexual. It's... nice. Derek's not really used to 'nice', but he thinks he could be. 

It's probably a mark of his good mood that he doesn't immediately flinch away from the idea of going to eat dinner at Peter's place. _Their_ place. Stiles and Peter's place. Fuck, he's still not used to the fact that Stiles does kind of live there more often than not. Derek shoves the thought aside, focusing on what's actually important.

On one hand, he's leery, because being around Stiles _and_ Peter seems... more complicated. But it hadn't been awkward when Derek had been there the last time. Even Peter joining in with beers and scathing commentary for the show they'd been watching hadn't been bad, and Derek feels a little tension ease out of his shoulders at the memory.

"You think Peter would be all right with that?" Derek asks, a little awkwardly. "I know you... sort of live there too, but are you allowed to make plans without asking him? I'd like to," he rushes to add, "just checking, is all."

* * *

Stiles offers the invitation without any thought. It just makes sense to try and include Derek, right? But it's only _after_ Stiles has said it, that he realizes he _should_ have probably been trying to include Derek _before_ any of this even happened. Derek and Peter are still family. It shouldn't be like, now that he's allowed to date Derek, Stiles tries to include Derek and patch up things between the two stubborn Hales. 

He doesn't mention this to Derek, however. Stiles needs to talk about this with Peter first because he doesn't want this to sour things right now. Their date is going well and he doesn't want to get over serious and family-mender on Derek tonight. Ironically, Stiles thinks that Peter is probably better at handling that kind of conversation.

"Why wouldn't he be okay with it?" Stiles asks in return, gazing at Derek. "I'll obviously ask him so we can pick a time that works, but it's not as if you're some pariah. Besides, he likes seeing you happy. I can tell and I have it on good authority that _I_ make you happy."

* * *

There's a lot to unpack about that topic, is the thing. Derek knows, on paper, that Peter cares about him. It's hard to really ignore the fact that Peter has _allowed_ this to happen. Stiles is still Peter's mate. He's still someone that Peter should be protective over, and Derek supposes that he is. This is still just... weird. Everything is weird. How this had _started_ is weird; Derek had come with Peter watching him. Peter had told Derek to take care of Stiles in that situation.

Somehow offering to invite Derek to dinner is somehow weirder, because before this, while not alienated from one another, he and Peter hadn't really... talked much. Derek misses it; they have a long history and a _lot_ of baggage to sort through, but he doesn't know how to start.

It figures, he thinks somewhat wryly, that Stiles should be the one to push the both of them into spending time together again. Derek still frowns, his brow furrowed, uncertainty clear in his eyes, but he can't exactly pretend that Stiles is wrong. Besides, not only that, but Stiles _does_ make him happy. Derek can't argue that.

"It's just... weird," Derek says lamely. "Not-- not you making me happy. You do. Just... Peter. We haven't really talked all that much over the last few years. Not since you picked--" Derek freezes, then quickly corrects: "Not... since you two became a thing."

* * *

While Stiles doesn't feel great that he hadn't been working on fixing up Derek and Peter's relationship before this, he can't go back in time and change anything. Besides, he also knows that he'd been wary about Derek in general because of his feelings for Derek. And despite his feelings, nothing had happened with them and then Stiles had hooked up with Peter and that obviously hadn't helped things between Derek and him.

It feels like they have a real opportunity here and Stiles can't help but feel excited and hopeful. Oh, it probably won't be easy and there will probably be bumps and hiccups because that's life and both Peter and Derek can be stupid-stubborn, but Stiles isn't going to let this go to shit. He's been lucky enough to find Peter and have his chance with Derek. Despite being a piddly human, he hasn't gotten himself killed either. Life is good. 

So, maybe this is their first real date and they've talked about Peter - are talking about - Peter, but Stiles thinks Derek kinds of needs it. Derek's never been the talkative type and Stiles knows that no one else really would push Derek to talk in the first place. But Stiles can help Derek with this at least. 

Still, when Derek slips with the word _picked_ \- implying that Stiles had _picked_ Peter over Derek - Stiles' expression tightens. Thankfully, Derek corrects himself and Stiles focuses on what's important - that Derek is talking to him about being honest and that's good. So Stiles snuggles closer to Derek, leaning his head against Derek's yumyum shoulder. 

"Well, I can't change the past. But going forward, it's now my prerogative to have things better between you guys."

* * *

Even if Derek hadn't caught his little slip-up, Stiles' change in scent would have been enough to do it for him. Derek doesn't like it when Stiles' scent goes sour. Once, he hadn't cared. Hell, he'd pushed for it because he'd liked making an impression. He'd liked knowing that Stiles wouldn't just wander away and forget him. Yeah, those first few years had been... maybe not the greatest, but they're still their history and Derek can at least be better about it now.

So, when Stiles' scent eases back into normal territory and he leans his head against Derek's shoulder, Derek carefully winds his arms around Stiles' body and tentatively holds him closer. He glances sidelong at Stiles, curious, careful, and when Stiles says what he does - about making things _better_ \- Derek grunts low in the back of his throat, an uneasy acknowledgement.

"That's not your job," he protests flatly. "Things have been fucked up between us for a long time. It's... nice that you want to help us - help me - but don't feel obligated. Peter's... I don't know. He's trying, I guess. You made him better."

* * *

Stiles unfortunately can't hide much around his wolf buddies or _boyfriends_ \- at least, not when they're actively paying attention. Some of them obviously don't care that much about his reactions or state of being so they don't try and pay attention - or if they do, they don't react (which suits Stiles just fine). Stiles is used to this being the case, but thankfully Derek doesn't say anything about it.

There's not really an _it,_ anyway. Derek pulls him closer and Stiles settles. Derek feels different than Peter but Stiles can appreciate any little changes. Derek's still warm and muscle-y but Stiles would like Derek even if he didn't look like some Greek statue. It's all the ooey-gooey insides of someone that counts and the same goes for the two Hales he's into. On a scale of typical dude-hotness, Stiles knows he's more on the average looking side of things anyway. 

"I know it's not my _job_ ," Stiles says as patiently as he can manage. "And I don't feel obligated either. I'm a man on a mission because you're _both_ important to me."

But hearing that Derek thinks he's made Peter better? It makes Stiles' own ooey-gooeyness warmer. 

* * *

The thought of Stiles feeling obligated to fix what can't be fixed is enough to make something sink in the pit of Derek's stomach. He gets it; Stiles has always been one to rush ahead and try to solve problems. It'd been irritating as hell when Derek had first met him - this snub-nosed kid just squirreling his way into Derek's life and business like he'd been _born_ there or something - but over time, it's almost become soothing. Knowing that Stiles will always be on any problems that arise has been uncomfortably reassuring, and now that things have changed between them, Derek can't help but feel kind of... hopeful, maybe.

He doesn't want this to be Stiles' problem, but if _anyone_ could fix it, it's Stiles. Derek doesn't say it because he doesn't want to go down that road right now, especially with Stiles a warm, welcome weight on his lap, but just maybe... 

They'll see. Only time will tell.

"Yeah, well. Pretty sure you're important to us too. If you weren't, you wouldn't be here." Derek's hold around Stiles' waist tightens again and it doesn't take him long to give up all pretense. Derek pulls Stiles in close enough to really settle down against him, and he tilts his head enough to press his face against Stiles' hair, breathing in his scent as subtly as he can. 

"Thanks. For caring, I mean."

He hadn't known what a date with Stiles would look like, but Derek thinks he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, like the story? Please consider supporting/encouraging us by leaving a comment or reblogging the story [here](https://merrythought.tumblr.com/post/185784900518)! Thanks :D


End file.
